


Ich Will Die Ruhe Storen

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Rammstein
Genre: And so he will!, Because That's Just How It Is, But he'll have to share with Doom, Cocaine, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, German Mob, Guns, I Promised I'd Get Ollie Laid, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Ollie Is A Brat, Prostitutes, Sex, Threesomes, Till Is In Charge, Violence, ich will au, paulchard, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: The events leading up to the bank job that takes place in the Ich Will music video :)
Relationships: Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Oliver Riedel/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. die Familie treffen

**Author's Note:**

> If you Google 'Rammstein Ich Will' or 'Rammstein 2001' you'll get a grasp of how I picture the guys in this fic :) Hope y'all enjoy it. Will aim to update on Tuesdays and Saturdays xx
> 
> English Translation of the Title: I want to disturb the peace  
> English Translation of the chapter title: Meet The Family

The girl doubled over in pain, a pained grunt slipping from behind her clenched teeth as the mans fist connected with her stomach. The other man shoved her onto her knees, fisting a hand in her hair to keep her head up as the first man punched her hard in the jaw. She spat blood onto the concrete and whimpered, struggling against their hold on her.

“When you asked if I was…was interested in a three…threesome, this wasn’t quite what I…I had in mind.”

The man punched her again, his off-sider letting her go so she hit the pavement. The men gave the girl a second to recover before hauling her to her feet by her hair, shoving her into the wall and holding the gun to her head.

“Any last words, whore?”  
“Till Lindemann sends his regards.”

The man barely has the chance to register what the girl has said before he feels the knife enter his stomach, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. The girl stabs the man another two times before stepping over his body, smiling at his offsider where her partner is gripping him tightly by the hair.

“You took your time showing up.”  
“You barely needed me it seems, my love.”

The girl giggles, holding her knife at the struggling mans throat.

“Please! I didn’t…didn’t know the girl was…was one of Lindemann’s I swear! I wouldn’t have touched…touched her if…if I knew.”  
“Scum like you doesn’t deserve to live for putting your hands on a woman anyway.”

She says coldly, slitting the man’s throat with a smile settled on her pretty face.

“Don’t ‘my love’ me, Doom. Seriously, what the hell kept you? Feel very much like I copped a fucking beating for nothing.”

The girl shoved the man away from the bloody corpse that was slowly bleeding out, Doom having the smarts to grab her wrist so she couldn’t take a swing at him with the knife.

“ _Beruhige dich, Riley. Die Lieferung war spat und ich wurde eingeholt._ ”   
“ _Du warst nicht hier, Doom. Du hast es versprochen!_ ”   
“ _Ich wei_ _ß, Schatz. Es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, Ich werde es wieder gut machen._ ” 

Sensing that she’s more upset now than angry, Doom lets Riley go and spins her around so he can hug her. Riley sighs softly and looks up to meet Doom’s good eye, smiling at him, standing on her tiptoes and then pressing their lips together.

“ _Wir sollten gehen, bevor jemand die Polizei ruft._ ”  
“ _Ja, wir sollten_. _Ollie wird sich fragen wo wir sind, und der boss wird die drogen wollen._ ” 

Riley wipes her knife clean on the corpse of the man whose throat she slit, pouting at the bloodstains on her suede boots.

“ _Komm her, kleines Madchen_.”

He laughs as Riley squeaks when he pics her up, tossing his girl over his shoulder and carrying her to the car.

“ _Gottverdammt Doom! Lass mich runter!_ ”   
“ _Und riskieren Sei einen blutigen fu_ _ßabdruck zu hinterlassen? Keine chance._ ”

Riley pouts but stops complaining, letting Doom carry her to the car. Once their both buckled in safely the trip back to the club is relatively quiet, the radio playing quietly and the couple holding hands. When they arrive at the club, Doom and Riley head in through the back door, both of them covered in blood and not wanting to bother any of the patrons in the bar.

“You’re late and Till wants you in his office 15 minutes ago.”

Flake tells the two of them as they walk through the door, grabbing Riley around the bicep before she can follow Doom to see their boss.

“ _Ihr zwei habt einen hauslichen ob den job?_ ” 

Riley raises an eyebrow and scowls, pulling her arm free from Flake’s spindly fingers.

“ _Ich werde es dir spatter erzahlen_.” 

She kisses him on the cheek and follows Doom to Till’s office, slipping in and closing the door behind her.

“………I don’t pay you to give me excuses, Christoph. I pay you to get the job done, and to make sure this one stays out of trouble.”

Till points at Riley, his look darkening when he sees the bruises on her face.

“What the hell happened tonight?”  
“You know me, Till, I was being a smart ass. Egging them on. He told me to shut my mouth but you know how I get when someone tells me not to do something. Especially when it’s You or Christoph because I know you get frustrated with me. He did his job perfectly fine. I’m the one that made it more difficult than it needed to be.”

Riley winks at Doom over her shoulder and turns back to smile at Till, who eyes her sceptically but eventually waves a hand at the two, dismissing them from his office. Till spent another fourty five minutes in his office and finished the paperwork he needed to do then headed out to join his colleagues. He was awfully fond of his little family, each with something a little off about them that made them fit in. The fact that they all worked for the most powerful mobster in the country was just an added bonus.

Till was the oldest at 38 and had been in the business the longest. He had short, black hair that was currently tied back in a low ponytail and off his face. He was 6’3, with blue-green eyes and pierced ears. He had several scars littering his body from run ins with other gangs and the police. He wasn’t fat, but wasn’t skinny either, but his arms were toned. He had a club foot and wore a brace on his right leg to help support it and walked with a cane, a thin, black, solid oak cane that had a sterling silver skull for a handle. Till had recruited his long-time friend and most trusted confidant Flake Lorenz next. Flake was 6’4 with pale blue eyes and a mess of brown hair that never agreed with him. He had thick, black framed glasses and was their resident medic. He was the only one who wasn’t squeamish around blood so being their medic hadn’t been his choice but he’d taken it in his stride. Flake was 35, but was wise beyond his years and that was why Till trusted him. Flake was mentally damaged though, having been abused for the majority of his life, he’d been beaten almost every day until he was 16, when Till had come blazing in like his Knight In Shining Armour and rescued him. Next to join had been one of Flake’s best friends, Paul Landers, and his serial on-again-off-again lover, Richard Kruspe. Nobody could work out why the two of them were together, they were polar opposites and spent as much time fighting as they did fucking.

Paul was 37, but rarely acted like it, and was as fierce as he was small. He was 5’6 and Flake and Till often teased him for his height, but a stern look from his stormy blue-grey eyes usually shuts them up. Till would have said that Paul was pretty, and he was, but the scars that took up the majority of the left side of his face marred that. He used it to his advantage though, and if anyone tried to pick on him because of his height, a sharp look scared them and shut them up. Paul also had a boyish smile that he used to charm himself into almost anyone’s bed, male or female. Richard was 34, with the maturity of a man half his age, with dyed black hair and pretty, blue eyes. His hair was almost always gelled into spikes and everyone used it as a way to push the man around when he was being immature and needed a reminder that he was there to work and not just to snort coke and fuck anything that moved. He was 5’8’ and the main reason Till kept him around was because he was very pretty, and the girls seemed to find his presence comforting. Richard was also pretty handy with a blade, even though he only had one good hand. His left had was prosthetic after an unfortunate incident with a dealer when he was a teenager, a story that had gotten him laid more than once. Richard’s boyish charm was what got him into trouble a lot of the time too, but Paul, or more often than not Riley, were the ones to get him out of it. The four of them had been working together for nearly 11 years, since their early 20s, but Riley, Oliver and Doom had only been with them for 5 years each.

Riley Meyer and Oliver Riedel had been an accidental, but happy find for the group. Oliver was 6’6’, with steely-grey eyes and short, black hair that was usually styled into a mohawk. He also had a short goatee that Riley liked to twist around her fingers when they made out, and he grew it to make himself look a little bit tougher. Ollie was only 30, and Till had taken the younger man under his wing and taught him about smuggling guns and money. He was very quiet and kept mostly to himself, only becoming chatty and opening up once he’d started drinking. Riley was the youngest of them at 28 and had waist length, dark red hair and had hazel eyes and high cheekbones. She was only 5’4 and was petite with C cup breasts and soft curves. She was fiercely protective of all of the men in her life, and was deadly with a gun. If you stood close enough to Riley, or saw her with her clothes off, a privilege only awarded to Ollie and Doom, you’d see the scars that ran from her sternum to her left hip, the one on her right wrists, and the ones on her inner thighs. Riley’s mother had died giving birth to her and when she was 16 her father had attempted to kill her by cutting her up and dumping her in the River Spree. Luckily Riley had managed to save herself and Ollie’s parents had taken her in. The two of them had been together since Riley was 20, and Ollie was 22 and Richard and Paul had been upset about it but moved on not long after.

Till had caught the two of them trying to steal from him and had left Richard and Paul to deal with Ollie, while he had intended to take what he wanted from Riley. She had ended up seducing Till and managed to get her hand on his gun, threatening his life until he’d promised to let her and Ollie go. Till had been so impressed with Riley’s ability to get his gun without him noticing, he’d offered her a job on the spot. Riley had accepted and then gotten into a fist-fight with Richard, easily getting the upper hand because of how high he was. Till had held Paul back from getting involved while Flake had tended to Ollie, Riley seeming incredibly proud of herself for breaking Richard’s nose. It wasn’t the first fist-fight the two of them had gotten into, their similar personalities meaning they rarely saw eye to eye. Ollie and Paul never seemed interested in getting involved in their fights, only ever intervening to pull the two of them off each other. The two of them had gotten into it at a party at their bosses house, Till being so furious with the both of them that he’d gotten Flake to knock them both out and had locked them in the basement of the club for 3 days until they learned their lesson.

Their boss had insisted on bringing in Christoph after that, Till not having any choice in the matter and having to do as he was told. Christoph Schneider, nicknamed Doom because of his height, 6’3’, and his eyes. His left eye being a clear, crystal blue, and his right eye being cloudy. He’d lost his eye in a car accident, having a windscreen shattering and class embedding itself in your iris will do that. He had short, brown hair and a chiselled jaw. He could silence anyone with a simple look, and was annoyingly good at handling himself in a fist fight, and in a gun or knife fight. Things hadn’t exactly worked out according to their bosses plan, as it had taken Riley less than a week to coax Doom into bed, and less than 10 minutes to convince Ollie that it was fine if she was fucking both of them. It half worked though, because Richard was actually a little scared of Doom and he and Riley definitely fought less.

Till surveyed the room as he came out, like an overprotective mother hen checking on her flock. Flake and Ollie were playing pool and smoking, Richard watching them and offering the younger man advice he considered to be helpful. Paul and Christoph were sitting on the large, coffee coloured, leather sectional, playing poker, Riley curled up between them with her head in Paul’s lap as the short man pet her hair and for all intents and purposes, asleep, but Till knew better. He wandered over to look at the small pile of money in front of Paul, and the larger one in front of Christoph.

“ _Wei viel geld hast du heute nacht verloren, Paul?_ ”   
“ _Ungefahr 300 euro Ich denke, jemand hat gluck!”_

Paul rolls his eyes good naturedly and Christoph just smiles quietly to himself and shrugs. Till nods and crosses one of his arms over his chest, leaning his head on the palm of his other hand,

“ _Oder vielleicht betrugt jemand?_ ” 

Christoph raises an eyebrow and smirks as Till reaches over the couch to dig his fingers into Riley’s ribcage until she squeaks indignantly and falls off the sectional and onto the floor in her haste to get away from Till’s fingers.

“ _Du kleine schei_ _ß_ _e!_ ” 

Paul points an accusatory finger at Riley who just giggles, biting her lip and kneeling between Paul’s legs. Till and Christoph roll their eyes in sync as Riley rests her palms on Paul’s knees, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

“ _Aww komm schon, Paulchen, wir wollten dir dein geld zuruckgeben und du kannst nicht sagen dass Reesh dir not hilft pool und karten zu bertugen_. _Vergib mir?_ ” (

Riley gives Paul her best puppy dog eyes, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting at the man until he shakes his head and smiles.

“ _Als ob ich sauer auf dieses hubsche gesicht bleiben konnte. Selbst wenn du ein bisschen schei_ _ße bist_.” 

Paul ruffles Riley’s hair and hugs her one armed, reaching around her to grab his money off the table as he does. Christoph lends Riley a hand and helps her off the floor and into her lap, kissing her neck and smirking as she pouts at Till.

“ _Ich ruiniere meinen spa_ _ß, Till._ ”

Till just laughs and Riley dodges his hand when he goes to mess with her hair, her pout disappearing as Doom works on sucking a love bite into her throat and she moans softly. He smiles against Riley’s skin and pulls away, cupping her cheek and running an apologetic thumb across the bruises. Till leaves them to it and go to team up with Flake, Richard having successfully talked Ollie into letting him and Paul play together. Ollie heads over to sit on the sectional next to Riley and Doom, smiling at his girl as she leans over to kiss him.

“ _Bist du bereit nach hause zu gehen, meine liebe?_ ”   
“ _Ja. Bitte. Ich bin mude und mein gesicht tut weh._ ” 

Ollie kisses her forehead and stands, helping Riley to her feet. Doom stands as well and rests his hands on Riley’s hips and kisses the back of her head and she turns, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning up to kiss him.

“ _Ich werde sie nach hause bringen, Till. Um wie viel uhr brauchen sie uns am Morgen?_ ”   
“ _Helb neun. Ich werde mich freuen, wenn sie beide unterwegs fruhstucken konnten_.”   
“ _Naturlich. Wir sehen uns morgen fruh_.” 

Everyone waves to Ollie as he goes over to collect Riley, leaning against the side of the sectional as she says her goodbye to Doom.

“ _Gerne konnen sie sich uns anschlieen wenn sie mochten, Doom._ ”

Ollie suggests nonchalantly, Riley smiling against Christoph’s chest before meeting his eyes. The three of them had never spent the night _together_ , but Riley had been trying to talk Ollie around. He wouldn't admit it, but Riley knew that her boyfriend was curious about the three of them having some fun.

“ _Nein, danke Ollie. Einander mal. Wir sehen uns am morgen, wunderschon._ ” 

Riley can't help but feel a little dejected, knowing how hard it will have been for Ollie to ask Doom to join them in the first place. Doom tangles a hand in Riley’s hair and kisses her roughly and breathlessly, chuckling against her lips as she whimpers when he finally does pull away. Ollie laughs and after shaking the other mans hand, wraps an arm around Riley’s waist and they head out to the car to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to include the German translations in the end notes? Or would you prefer to find them yourselves? Let me know xx
> 
> “Beruhige dich, Riley. Die Lieferung war spat und ich wurde eingeholt.” (Settle down, Riley. The shipment was late and I got caught up.)  
> “Du warst nicht hier, Doom. Du hast es versprochen!” (You weren’t here, Doom. You promised me!)  
> “Ich weiß, Schatz. Es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, Ich werde es wieder gut machen.” (I know sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you)  
> “Wir sollten gehen, bevor jemand die Polizei ruft.” (we should go, before someone calls the police)  
> “Ja, wir sollten. Ollie wird sich fragen wo wir sind, und der boss wird die drogen wollen.” (Yeah we should. Ollie will be wondering where we are, and the Boss will want the drugs)  
> “Komm her, kleines Madchen.” (Come here, little girl)  
> “Gottverdammt Doom! Lass mich runter!” (Goddamnit Doom! Put me down!)  
> “Und riskieren Sei einen blutigen fußabdruck zu hinterlassen? Keine chance.” (and risk you leaving a bloody footprint behind? Not a chance.)  
> “Ihr zwei habt einen hauslichen ob den job?” (You two have a domestic on the job?)  
> “Ich werde es dir spatter erzahlen.” (I’ll tell you about it later.)  
> “Wei viel geld hast du heute nacht verloren, Paul?” (How much money have you lost tonight, Paul?”)  
> “Ungefahr 300 euro Ich denke, jemand hat gluck!” (About 300 euros I think. Someone’s on a lucky streak!)  
> “Oder vielleicht betrugt jemand?” (Or perhaps someone is cheating?”  
> “Du kleine scheiße!” (You little shit!)  
> “Aww komm schon, Paulchen, wir wollten dir dein geld zuruckgeben und du kannst nicht sagen dass Reesh dir not hilft pool und karten zu bertugen. Vergib mir?” (Aww, come on, Paulchen. We were going to give you your money back, and you can’t say that Reesh never helps you cheat at pool and cards. Forgive me?)  
> “Als ob ich sauer auf dieses hubsche gesicht bleiben konnte. Selbst wenn du ein bisschen scheiße bist.” (As if I could stay mad at that pretty face. Even if you are a little shit!”  
> “Ich ruiniere meinen spaß, Till.”(Ruining my fun, Till.)  
> “Bist du bereit nach hause zu gehen, meine liebe?” (You ready to head home, my love?  
> “Ja. Bitte. Ich bin mude und mein gesicht tut weh.” (yes, please. I’m tired and my face hurts)  
> “Ich werde sie nach hause bringen, Till. Um wie viel uhr brauchen sie uns am Morgen?” (I’m going to take her home, Till. What time do you need us in the morning?)  
> “Helb neun. Ich werde mich freuen, wenn sie beide unterwegs fruhstucken konnten.” (8.30. Would appreciate it if you two could grab breakfast on your way.)  
> “Naturlich. Wir sehen uns morgen fruh.” (Of course, we’ll see you guys in the morning.)  
> “Gerne konnen sie sich uns anschlieen wenn sie mochten, Doom.” (You’re more than welcome to join us if you like, Doom.)  
> “Nein, danke Ollie. Einander mal. Wir sehen uns am morgen, wunderschon.” (No, thanks Ollie. Another time. See you in the morning, gorgeous.”)


	2. Ein neuer Tag bricht an

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Paulchard, Riley and Till have a disagreement, Flake and Richard make a discovery.
> 
> English title translation: A new day dawns.

Richard had decided a long time ago that mornings were the worst part of the day. Luckily in his line of work it wasn’t a time of day he had to see very often, but Till had requested that today they were back at the club by 8.30am. The clock on his bedside table showed that it was only 7.15 so he didn’t need to be up quite yet, but he could hear the shower running in the bathroom and smiled. Paul never remembered to turn the extractor fan on, so when Richard opened the bathroom door he was assaulted by warm steam and he rolled his eyes.

“Close the door, Reesh. You’re letting the cold in.”

Richard did as he was told and closed the door, stripping off his boxers and joining his lover in the shower. Paul smiled softly as Richard’s strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he leant his head back on the taller man’s shoulder. Richard dropped one hand to wrap around Paul’s cock, stroking the man to hardness and biting lightly at his earlobe. He wrapped his other arm around Paul’s chest, pulling him close and grinding his erection into the smaller mans arse. Paul turned his head to press soft kisses to the younger man’s jaw, reaching behind himself to get a hand on Richard and smirking against Richard’s throat as he shuddered.

“You should get on your knees for me, love.”

Paul said against Richard’s neck, smiling as he felt the man nod minutely. Richard let go of Paul and did as he was asked, getting on his knees in front of the shorter man and putting his hands behind his back, signalling his submission. Paul is the only person that Richard would ever willingly submit to, the only person he could ever trust enough to be submissive with. Paul ran a hand gently through his hair before grabbing a fistful and guiding his lovers mouth to his cock, sighing softly as Richard’s talented mouth and tongue begun to work at his erection. Richard looked so good on his knees, especially with the water beading on his shoulders and falling into his unfairly long eyelashes and making them look longer and darker, Paul thought to himself as he fucked his partners mouth.

“Look at me.”

He commanded softly, stroking Richard’s cheek in praise as those unfairly pretty eyes meet his face. It only takes a few more thrusts into Richard’s warm, wet mouth before Paul is coming with a deeply satisfied grunt, using the grip he has on the younger mans hair to pull him back to his feet. Richard sighs softly against his mouth as they kiss, it quickly becoming whimpers as Paul starts jerking him off with a tight fist.

“Can’t…Paul…M’gonna…”

Paul works Richard through his orgasm pressing kisses to his hair and doing his best to keep them both upright even though the younger man is leaning heavily on him.

“C’mon Reesh, we should get ready. Till will kill us if we’re late.”  
“Fucking later?”  
“Fucking later.”

Richard smiles happily at the prospect of later and Paul can’t help but laugh at him, nudging the other man out of the shower so he can finish up and get ready himself.

Flake still hasn’t arrived when Richard and Paul get to the club, both of them raiding the result of Riley and Ollie’s breakfast hunt that’s sitting on the coffee table. Riley is laying on top of the covered pool table, eyes closed, one hand behind her head and the other hand holding a cigarette and a paper cup of coffee on her belly. The door to Till’s office is closed but they can hear the man shouting, apparently in a phone call that isn’t going at all well. Doom and Ollie are sat at the table, Ollie is meticulously deconstructing and cleaning his, Riley’s, and Till’s guns and Doom is weighing and cutting several large blocks of cocaine into smaller ones.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Doom tells Richard sternly as he comes over, not even needing to look at the man to tell he’s eyeing the powdery substance, Ollie flashing him an amused smile as he pouts. Paul wanders over and sits next to Riley on the pool table, stealing her cigarette and what’s left of her coffee. She opens her eyes and sits up, lighting another cigarette and dragging the ashtray closer.

“You had Richard on his knees again this morning didn’t you?”  
“How the hell do you know that?”  
“You have a face.”

Is all Riley offers by way of explanation, giggling at the look that Paul gives her and smoking her cigarette.

“Hey pretty boy, get your fine ass over here would you?”

Richard looks over as Riley calls out to him, casting one more longing gaze at the cocaine and then heading over to join the two at the pool table and looking thoroughly dejected.

“You gonna stop looking like a kicked puppy if I give you some of this?”

Riley pulls a little baggy of the powdery white substance from the pocket of her incredibly tight skinny jeans and waves it in Richard’s face, smirking at him with a raised eyebrow when his face lights up.

“It’s unfair that Doom just gives you coke and the rest of us have to practically beg him for it.”  
“Who says I got it from Him?”

She giggles and hands the coke, a mirror, her credit card and a crisp €100 bill to Richard, putting her arm around Paul and kissing him on the cheek.

“Just because I happen to be fucking the man who looks after all of our drugs, doesn’t mean I don’t have other contacts when it comes to getting my hands it. I have my ways and my sources of getting the things I want. Plus, Till would murder me if he ever caught me skimming off our product and I’m not that dumb.”

The three of them do a line each before Flake finally comes in, carrying and distributing paper cups of coffee. Riley takes hers gratefully and ends up at the table, helping Ollie by putting the guns back together. Richard surprisingly gives the little baggie back to Riley with some left in it and she smiles as she tucks it back in her pocket. Now that Riley has vacated the pool table Flake and Paul take the cover off and start playing a game, Richard sitting at the table and helping Ollie so Riley can help Doom.

Everyone’s eyes flash to the doorway to Till’s office as he slams it open, stalking over to the group at the table.

“You. My office. Now.”

He all but growls at Riley and she rolls her eyes, getting up from the table with a reassuring squeeze to Ollie’s shoulder and doing as she’s been told. Till narrows his eyes at her retreating form before turning back to the others.

“Richard, Flake, Arielle and Ines got attacked last night and I need you two to go to Arielle’s apartment and check up on them. If they have the information of whoever the fuck went for them, you go find them and make sure they suffer. Call me if they don’t and I have something else I need you to do. Paul, Ollie, you two can handle the deliveries, and then you need to go and collect from this lot.”

Till hands Paul a folded up piece of paper and runs a hand through his hair, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself as everyone gets started organising themselves to do as they’ve been instructed. It wasn’t unusual for someone to have to stay behind in case there were other things that came up during the day, but Doom can’t help but feel uneasy about it being him and Riley. Especially when Till is refusing to meet his eye or even acknowledge him being in the room.

Riley can hear Till dishing out orders to the boys in the lounge but mostly tunes him out, boredly picking at a loose thread at the bottom of her t-shirt. When Till comes in slamming the door again, Riley stands up and turns to face him with furrowed brows. She’s not prepared for it when Till stalks over and slaps her so hard across the face it makes her head spin and knocks her to the floor. Riley doesn’t get a chance to respond as Till leans down and picks her up by the hair, slamming her face first into his desk.

“ _Was zum teufel ist letzte nacht passiert? Und traust du dich nicht mich anzulugen._ ”

Till snarled, keeping Riley pinned with his hand in her hair and gripping both wrists painfully tight behind her back with his other hand.

“ _Was…was wovon redest du…redest du?_ ”   
“ _Benimm dich dicht dummes, kleines madchen. Ich habe mehr respect vor dir._ ” 

Riley yelped as Till pulled shoved her into one of the chairs opposite the desk, yanking her head back by her hair and holding a knife to her throat.

“ _Sprich jetzt._ ”  
“I went to the club and as we predicted Akerlund’s men came straight up to me and I got impatient. Doom got held up because the shipment was late, but I didn’t know that at the time. I lured them out of there with the promise of a threesome and we made it as far as the alleyway before they started getting rough with me. I let them smack me around a little, one of them pinned me against the wall and started kissing me, then Doom finally showed up and managed to grab the other one without him even noticing. So, I stabbed the one who was holding me twice in the stomach while Doom held the other one back, then when I was done I slit the other ones throat. Then we came back here. That’s all that happened Till, I swear!”  
“You’re forgetting the part about you lying to me when you got back.”

Till puts the knife down and lets go of Riley’s hair so he can wrap one of his big hands around her throat instead, squeezing tightly and smiling at her as he leans in close to whisper in her ear.

“Lie to me again and I’ll kill you.”

Using the hand around her throat Till shoves Riley to the floor, stepping over her as she coughs and splutters, drawing in precious lungful’s of air and trying to stop the room from spinning. Doom looks up as he hears Till’s office door open and looks down in shock as he catches sight of Riley on the floor, stopped from going to check on her by Till stalking over to the sectional and standing in front of him. Till lifts his head up with the cane and Doom swallows harshly, having only seen the angry look on the older man’s face once before when he’d found out that Flake’s wife was cheating on him. He holds his hands up in surrender, keeping eye contact with Till despite his fear.

“ _Bitte Till!_ Don’t!”

Riley stumbles over and puts herself between Doom and Till, barely managing to stay on her feet and speak. There’s already a large, angry, hand-shaped bruise around her throat and the right side of her face is bruised from being slapped, as well as her lip being busted open and bleeding.

“Please Till, I’m the one who deserves to be punished. Don’t take it out on him. I fucked up, not him. I lied to you, not him.”  
“You’re going to shut your fucking mouth if you know what’s good for you. Go and set up the bar for tonight and I don’t want to see hide or hair of you for the rest of the day.”

Till hissed at Riley and gave her a shove towards the bar at the front of the club, glaring at her when she didn’t make a move.

“I’m not going to ask you again, Riley. Now get. Out. Of. My. Sight.”

He wrapped his hand tightly around Riley’s bicep and dragged her from the room, locking and slamming the door shut once he’d shoved her through it. Christoph sat patiently and waited for Till to come back, not entirely sure what to expect.

“You let her lie to me. Why?”  
“Riley had already started telling you her version before I had a chance to say anything, so if I had of told you something different it wouldn’t have looked good. How…how did you know she was lying to you?”  
“Jes called me this morning to apologise for the shipment being late, and Veronika called when someone reported the bodies. Apparently the anonymous tipster saw a tall man and a pretty redhead. She’s keeping those details to herself luckily for you, and you’re going down there now to apologise to her.”

Till takes a step back to allow Doom to stand, watching him walk away with a raised eyebrow and waiting until he’s almost out the door before calling out to him.

“Like I told the little brat, you ever lie to me again and I’ll kill you.”  
“Understood.”

Doom gives Till a slight nod and then makes himself scarce, closing the door behind him and letting out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

Flake leant stood a little back from the front door of Arielle’s apartment as Richard knocked lightly on the door, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and his gun tucked carelessly into the front of his jeans.

“Who…who’s there?”  
“It’s me and Flake, open the door, Ari.”

Both men heard as the key was turned in the lock, the deadbolt unlocked and the chain pulled free and then the door opened and neither of them sure what to expect.

“Where’s Nes, Ari? What happened?”

Richard asks softly and pulls Arielle into his arms, running his good hand softly through her hair and cupping her jaw with his other hand, encouraging the girl to look at him. She has a black eye and a cut on her chest, her makeup a mess and running down her face.

“Bedroom. She…she got it worse than me. I patched her up the best I…I could. But…”  
“Sit down before you fall down. Flake will go and check on Ines and you can tell me what happened.”

Flake bristles a little at being told what to do by Richard of all people but heads into the bedroom with his medical kit to go and check on the other girl. Richard sits Arielle down at the small kitchen table and takes his jacket off, wrapping it around the girls shoulders. He starts to make her a coffee but changes his mind, reaching for the bottle of whiskey sitting next to the sink and pouring her a glass and handing it to her.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, Arielle. What happened last night?”

Arielle takes a big gulp of the amber liquid, putting her glass down on the table with a shaking hand and pulling Richard’s jacket tighter around herself before looking at him.

“Nes and I were working together last night, picked up a John in one of the clubs and brought him back to our usual hotel. Things were going okay, we were drinking, smoking, a couple party favours and then things went bad. He…he wanted to get rough with us, and he lost it when we said no. He…he punched me and knocked me out then when I came to Nes was bleeding and all of our money and drugs were gone. We came back here and like I said, I patched her up best I could and we drank until we passed out.”  
“I’m going to need a name, honey. I assume you were smart enough to follow protocol?”  
“Yeah…um…about that…we…we uh…”

Richard rests a comforting hand on Arielle’s knee, looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

“You can tell me anything, Ari, you know that.”  
“We weren’t exactly doing things by the book. Our landlord put our rent up and we’ve been struggling to make ends meet so we uh…we’ve been seeing men on the side.”

Arielle downs the rest of her drink and whimpers when Richard stands abruptly, the gentle look on his face and the gentle touch of his hand on her knee gone and replaced by something colder.

“Richard I……”  
“Shut up, Arielle. Don’t move. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Richard heads to the bedroom and hears the tail end of Flake’s conversation with Ines.

“…take these and they’ll help with the pain and change the dressing every two days. I’ll write it down for you.”  
“Thanks Doc.”

Ines gives Flake a small smile but it disappears when she see’s Richard standing in the doorway and the pissed off look on his face.

“Flake, can I speak to you alone in the bathroom for a moment?”  
“Of course.”

The bathroom in the girls apartment is small but Richard and Flake both manage to squeeze into it.

“What’s going on, Richard? What did Arielle tell you?”  
“The guy last night, they don’t know shit about him because they were working on the side to try and make more money. What should we do?”  
“There’s nothing we can do. They know the rules and what happens if they break them. I’ll pack up my stuff, you call Till.”

Both men exit the small bathroom, neither of them acknowledging Ines in the bedroom and Richard completely ignoring Arielle as he heads back into the kitchen to get his phone out of his jacket pocket and taking it from the girls shoulders.

“Please, don’t tell Till! We…we’ll stop doing it, Richard, I promise. Please…I…we…we need this job!”  
“You should have thought about that before you broke the rules, Ari. You knew what the rules are.”

Richard answers coldly, prying Arielle’s hand from his arm and pushing her away from himself as he dials.

“What did you find out from the girls?”  
“That they’re both idiots and have been screwing around on the side to make more money, last night as one such instance so they don’t have any information about the man.”  
“Let them sort it out themselves then. Tell them they’re no longer our concern and come back here.”

Till disconnects the call and Richard pockets his phone, leaning against the benchtop and waiting for Flake to emerge from the bedroom.

“You and Ines are no longer any concern of ours. I wish you the best, Arielle. Take care of yourself.”

Richard can see that Arielle is about to cry but he turns away, following Flake out of the apartment and back down to the car.

“Are you alright, Richard? I know you and Arielle were close.”  
“I’m fine. Just angry. She should have known better. Till wants us to head straight back but he sounds like he needs a coffee if you feel like stopping on the way.”  
“Coffee sounds like a fantastic idea. I didn’t know you were capable of having those.”

Flake laughs as Richard scoffs indignantly and starts the car, trying not to make too much fun of the younger man because he doesn’t much feel like dealing with Richard when he’s being moody. Till is flicking through channels on the TV when Richard and Flake get back and he perks up a little at the sight of coffee, Flake joining him on the sectional and Richard heading back outside to smoke.

“The others not back yet?”  
“Doom headed out to go and get us all some lunch but he should be back soon, and Paul called about thirty minutes ago and said he and Oliver were coming back here for food before heading out again.”  
“What about Riley?”

Till scowls in the general direction of the bar, taking a big mouthful of the class of vodka sitting on the table in front of him.

“Haven’t seen Riley since I banished her to the bar after you all left. She lied to me last night about how she got the bruises and I punished her for it this morning.”  
“You’d think she would know better than that by now, especially when Riley knows what your temper is like. Want me to go and check on her and you can explain to Oliver when he and Paul return why you did it?”  
“Thank you, Flake, I would appreciate that. I may have gone too hard on Riley, her heart was in the right place but she just didn’t think.”

Flake nods and squeezes Till’s shoulder reassuringly before heading into the bar, closing the door firmly behind himself again.

“Christoph?”  
“Sorry sweetie, it’s just me. Are you alright?”  
“Oh, hey Flake. I’m okay. Well, as okay as someone who’s been smacked around twice in less than 24 hours can be.”

Riley stubs out her cigarette in the half full ashtray sitting on the edge of the bar, picking the cloth she was cleaning with back up and stepping out onto the floor.

“Come here. Let me get a look at you.”

Flake offers Riley his hand and she steps over to him with a soft smile, wincing ever so slightly and trying to hide it but Flake see’s it. He’s surprised that she can speak at all considering how bad the bruising around her throat is, trying to be as gentle as he can when he touches the coloured skin as not to hurt her. Riley’s right eye and cheek are a blueish-purple colour, and her lip is swollen but seems to have stopped bleeding for now.

“You should know better than to lie to Till, my dear.”  
“I know.”  
“Any other injuries I need to look at, or did he keep the marks to this pretty face?”

Riley laughs a little at that, biting the uninjured side of her lip and lifting up her shirt to show him the bruises on her ribs.

“The guys I killed last night got kinda rough with me first. Been giving me hell all day.”

Flake’s eyes go wide at the colour of Riley’s ribs, wondering how the hell she’s been doing anything with her day.

“I can’t be sure without sending you to the clinic for an x-ray, which I really don’t want to do, but you’ve probably got a couple of fractured ribs.”  
“Explains a lot. Thanks, Flake. Think it’s safe for me to go back into the office? I desperately need coffee, and the bathroom, and to give my boyfriend and my lover a hug.”  
“Yeah you should be safe. I’m not sure if Oliver or Doom are around, but they should both be back in the next thirty or so minutes. You can give me or Till a hug instead though while you wait.”

Riley pulls her shirt back down and giggles, giving Flake as tight of a hug as she can manage with the condition her ribs are in.

“You can have hugs any time you like, Doc. You know that.”

She kisses him on the cheek and then heads back into the office and making herself a cup of coffee, curling up next to Till on the couch once she has her drink.

“I’m sorry for lying to you. I should know better.”  
“You should, yes. I shouldn’t have gone so hard on you, I know your heart was in the right place.”

Till kisses the top of Riley’s head and smiles to himself when she curls in a little closer to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think of that one friends? :) 
> 
> Comments and feedback gives writers life. Thank you in advance <3 
> 
> Translations:  
> “Was zum teufel ist letzte nacht passiert? Und traust du dich nicht mich anzulugen.” (What the fuck happened last night? And don’t you dare lie to me.)  
> “Was…was wovon redest du…redest du?” (What…what are you talk…talking about?)  
> “Benimm dich dicht dummes, kleines madchen. Ich habe mehr respect vor dir.” (Don’t act dumb, little girl. I have more respect for you than that.)  
> “Sprich jetzt.” (Now talk.)  
> Bitte (Please.)


	3. Kreative Nutzung eines Brieföffners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title Translation: Creative Use Of A Letter Opener (It'll make sense later. Trust me ;) )
> 
> Some sweetness between Paul & Riley, Ollie gets mad, and Richard, Paul and Riley head out on a job that may not be as simple as they'd hoped.

Riley was outside chain-smoking when Ollie and Paul got back and she waved, giving them a tight lipped smile so she didn’t drop her cigarette.

“Till wants to see you, Ollie. He’s in the bar I think.”  
“Thanks love……are you okay?”  
“M’fine. Go, you know he hates being kept waiting.”

Ollie kisses Riley’s forehead and then heads inside, Paul staying outside with Riley and offering her a blunt from his pocket.

“You look like you could use this.”

Paul lights the joint for her, taking note of the way her hands shake as she holds it and avoids eye contact with him.

“What happened?”  
“Lied to Till last night about what happened to my face. Jens called him this morning to apologise. That’s why he was pissed off. I didn’t want to throw Doom under the bus so I tried to play dumb, which only made Till angrier thus this…”

She points to her face and throat.”

“…happened this morning after you all left. Before you say it, because I know you’re going to, I should know better than to lie to Till and Christoph is a big boy and is capable of handling himself. But you know what I’m like, I get protective over all of you and will always do what I can to keep you out of trouble.”  
“You’re far too sweet for your own good, Ri. That’s why you always end up getting hurt because you worry so much about everyone else instead of looking after your fine self. Do me a favour?”

Paul lifts Riley’s head up with gentle fingers under her chin, smiling at her until she smiles back and rolls her eyes at him.

“When you go home tonight? Let your gentle giant take care of you for once. Don’t think about work or about us, just make it about the two of you. I know you well enough to know that you do take it home with you, that you don’t let yourself relax. I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I learned the hard way. Lost some pretty important people in my life because of it and I don’t want that for you too.”  
“Since when have you been so wise and all knowing?”  
“Since always. I just don’t bother bestowing all my wisdom on people I know aren’t going to listen to me. Which for the record, is everyone except you.”

Riley giggles and shrugs, biting her lip and wincing when she accidentally makes it bleed again.

“Ollie and I have to go back out and finish doing deliveries and a couple shake downs after lunch, you want to come with?”  
“I would like to come, yes, but whether or not I’m allowed to come is a completely different story.”  
“I’d tell you to ask me nicely, but I don’t think I’m the one you need to ask for permission in that department.”

Paul chuckles at his own stupid joke as Riley rolls her eyes and huffs a laugh, stubbing out the joint and running a hand through her hair.

“You’re so funny, Landers.”

Riley shoves him playfully through the door as they head back inside, pushing and nudging each other like children as they join the others at the table. Richard pulls Riley into his lap and is thoroughly surprised when she doesn’t try to fight him, just throws an arm around his shoulders for balance and crosses her legs. Riley is grateful that Richard doesn’t comment on the state of her face, just rests a warm hand on her thigh and squeezes gently.

“What happened this morning with the girls? They okay?”

Flake drops his eyes from Paul’s face to intently stare at the burger sitting in front of him and Riley can feel the way Richard tenses up underneath her. Shit.

“Instead of being smart about their landlord putting their rent up……they’ve been seeing other clients on the side which is how they got into the mess they ended up in last night. He went after Ines with a knife and knocked Arielle out, so I patched her up and we told the girls that they’re no longer our concern and we came back here.”

Doom, Paul and Flake change the topic of conversation and start talking animatedly between themselves, Riley staring at the side of Richard’s head until he looks at her.

“Is there any reason why you’re trying to stare a hole through my head?”  
“Just want to make sure you’re okay. I know how much Ari meant to you.”  
“She doesn’t mean as much to me as she once did…”

His eyes flick to Paul across the table and Riley bites back the teasing words on her tongue and lets him continue.

“I’m alright, Riley, honestly. You worry too much.”

Richard smiles at Riley and kisses her on the cheek that isn’t bruised then smirks against her skin and licks her, cackling in her ear as she scowls at him and wipes his saliva off her cheek. Till and Ollie come through from the bar then and Riley smiles, standing from Richard’s lap and skipping over to hug the tall man. Till smiles fondly at the two young lovers and heads over to the table to eat, leaving the two of them alone and to talk. He had explained to Oliver why Riley was in the condition she was in, the younger man understanding but a little frustrated at his boss and his girlfriend.

“You should have told me what happened last night, sweetheart.”

Ollie tells her softly, cupping her cheek and tilting Riley’s head up so she’s looking him in the eye. Riley stands on her tiptoes she can wind her arms around Ollie’s neck and kiss him, nodding as she pulls away from his mouth but stays wrapped around him.

“I know. I guess I thought if I didn’t tell you, then Till couldn’t get annoyed at you for not telling him the truth when I’d lied. Plausible deniability you see.”  
“I think what you mean is that if you lie to me as well, there’s less of a chance of me finding out the truth. We’re supposed to be a team, Riley, which means we don’t keep things from each other.”

He kisses her forehead and straightens up, unwinding Riley’s arms from around himself and going over to join the others at the table and eat. Riley feels strangely cold as Ollie walks away, the shakiness to her breathing the only indicator that she’s upset. She takes a second to compose herself, wiping her eyes with her forefingers and planting a smile on her face and joining the others at the table. Riley takes her place between Paul and Till and sits quietly as the others eat, Flake noticing from the other end of the table that the girl is uncharacteristically quiet, and neither of her lovers seem to be meeting her eyes. Flake is extremely protective of the young woman and thinks of her as a sister and it bugs him that she’s upset, but he knows he won’t get anything out of her in front of the others.

“What’s the plan for the rest of today, boss? If you don’t need Riley, I was hoping Ollie and I could take her with us? There’s a couple of names on the list who I know will be more responsive to a woman’s touch, and a couple who will want things over quickly to get her away from them.”  
“Sure, take Richard with you instead though, I need Ollie here for something. I trust that you’ll keep the two of them in line for me, Riley?”  
“Don’t I always? I’ll be outside when you two are ready.”

She says flatly and stands a little abruptly, heading to the bathroom and splashing cool water over her face and down her neck. Riley fixes her makeup and shakes her hair out of the messy bun she’d put it in while she was setting up the bar, making sure her eyeliner hasn’t run before heading outside to wait for Paul and Richard. She leans against the wall by the door, lighting up a cigarette and raising an eyebrow at Doom when he comes out and lights up next to her.

“I’m sorry, Ri.”  
“What are you sorry for?”

Riley pulled her sunglasses from where they were hanging in the middle of her form-fitting, electric blue t-shirt and jammed them onto her face, tapping the ash from the end of her cigarette with a manicured fingernail.

“I shouldn’t have let you lie to Till last night. I should have told you to shut up and told him the truth. You wouldn’t be in this state if I hadn’t let you speak.”

She laughs a little and runs a hand through her hair, turning to Doom with a smirk on her face.

“You’re an idiot.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Christoph, I spend all of my time trying to keep all of you, especially You and Ollie, out of trouble with Till and everyone else we deal with. You couldn’t have stopped me from lying to Till if you tried. Like I told Paul, I know you are all more than capable of taking care of yourselves, but I can’t help myself. I get protective.”

She stubs her cigarette out on the wall and reaches up to cup Christoph’s cheek, leaning in to softly press their lips together and smiling when the kiss is reciprocated.

“Come home with us tonight? I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”  
“You sure Ollie will be okay with it, pet?”  
“Who was the one you turned down last night when you were asked if you wanted to join us?”

Christoph pulls back enough to look in Riley’s eyes, seeing nothing but honesty and sincerity in the hazel depths. Richard and Paul come outside then and the two of them smile at Doom and Riley on their way to the car, the latter wriggling free from the tall man’s arms.

“Think about it okay? I’ll see you later.”

Riley kisses him once more on the cheek and then heads over to join Richard and Paul in the car, sitting in the back and loading all of their guns as they head off.

“So, are you going to tell me how you knew?”  
“I told you, you have a face.”

Paul had asked Riley the same question in varying forms during their drive and Richard was beyond confused on what the hell the two of them were on about, but he hadn’t asked either of them to further explain, too amused by the pout on his lovers face as the young woman gave him the vague answer.

“You know this is the reason why you and I fight so much right, Riley?”  
“Because I’m mean to Paul?”

Richard laughs a little and turns around, Riley sticking her tongue out at him and giggling.

“No, because you’re as annoying as I am!”  
“Well duh, and don’t forget that you’re scared of what Doom will do to you if we end up beating the shit out of each other. Again.”

He just scowls at her and Riley reaches forward to mess with Richard’s hair, earning herself an annoyed slap to the arm from the man.

“Do I even want to know what you’re trying to get her to tell you, Paul?”  
“Yeah Paul, do you really want to tell Reesh what you’re trying to get out of me? I think you should. He does blush so pretty.”

Riley chuckles lowly and leans forward again to softly brush the back of her fingers across Richard’s cheek as said man starts to blush anyway without the unanswered question being spoken.

“See? Pretty.”  
“The first thing Riley asked me today was if I had you on your knees this morning, and she won’t tell me how she knew! All she keeps saying is that…”  
“…you have a face. Alright, now I’m curious. How did you know?”

Richard turns to Riley with an eyebrow raise of his own, pouting at the young woman when she just smirks at them instead of answering.

“You’re a lot more mellow when you come in if you’ve gotten off first and you didn’t even react when Doom told you no this morning, aside from that kicked puppy face you get when anyone tells you no. Then this one…”

She points to Paul with a little giggle.

“…he gets this smug look on his face when he’s had his dick sucked. I actually wasn’t 100% sure how it’d gone down but when I asked Paul if he’d had you on your knees and he answered by asking me how the hell I knew, I worked it out.”  
“You didn’t…you know…tell anyone else, right? I’d kind of prefer if that sort of thing…”  
“Stays between us? Of course. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair of me to judge the two of you on what you like in the bedroom, Reesh. Especially when I like the same sometimes. You like what you like, it’s nobody else’s business. You know me, I just like to tease.”

Richard reaches around to squeeze Riley’s knee with a soft smile, leaving his hand there as Paul pulls the car to a stop as they arrive at their first location.

“Alright you two, game faces on. You want to take the lead on this one? I seem to remember that last time Nikolai wanted you out of his space as fast as possible.”  
“Oh yes please! Hopefully you won’t have to break any of his fingers this time though.”

Riley adjusts herself in her shirt so that her breasts are more on display and Paul rolls his eyes, Richard giving Riley a hand out of the car and then thumbing away the mascara that’s found it’s way to her cheek. The trio head into the small restaurant, Richard overdramatically opening the door for Riley and Paul before following them in. None of the staff question the three as they head to the small office at the back of the building, Riley letting herself in while Paul and Richard wait outside.

“Doesn’t anyone know how to kno………”

Nikolai stops talking when he looks up and sees Riley standing there, his face turning a little grey from her presence in the office. He is a short, rotund man with a hook nose and a chubby face. Greying hair lays flat on his head and his once bright green eyes are now dulled by age.

“Hello Nikolai. You look well.”  
“Better than you at least. If you’re here looking for a job Ms Meyers, I can’t help you.”

Riley laughs and crosses her arms over her chest, smirking at the way Nikolai’s eyes go straight to her chest.

“As if I would ever come to scum like you for a job, I’d never be that desperate.”

She rests both hands on the edge of his desk and leans in close to Nikolai so she’s looking him in the eyes.

“Have you forgotten what day of the month it is, Niki?”

All of the colour drains from Nikolai’s face and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, running a shaking hand through his messy hair and clearing his throat.

“I…things here…business has been slow. I only have…have half of it right now.”  
“All I’m hearing is excuses, Nikolai, and you know how much Till hates excuses.”

Riley sits down and puts her feet up on Nikolai’s desk, smirking at the stress out look on the mans face. He takes another deep breath and stands up, turning around to unlock the safe that’s sitting on the table behind the desk.

“You’re not actually that stupid are you?”

Nikolai jolts as Riley speaks right in his ear, shivering a little when he feels the barrel of her gun against his back.

“Drop it.”

She growls in his ear and takes his gun once he puts it down, shoving it down the back of her jeans and forcing Nikolai back into his chair.

“Paul!”

Nikolai throws a terrified glance to the doorway as Paul and Richard come into the office, Riley smiling sweetly at the two men and leaning down to whisper in Nikolai’s ear.

“What? You really thought I came alone? Stupid man.”

Riley takes Nikolai’s gun from her jeans and throws it to Paul, keeping hers trained on the man as she picks up the letter opener sitting on the edge of the desk and walking over to Richard.

“Apparently breaking his fingers didn’t send a clear enough message to Niki last time about what happens when he’s short, maybe he needs a different kind of lesson.”

She kisses him on the cheek and places the letter opener in his hand, giving him a little bit of a push in Nikolai’s direction.

“Go get him tiger.”

Richard rolls his eyes at her but advances on Nikolai, smiling like a maniac as the man tries to make himself smaller in his chair.

“Please! I’ll get the money! Don’t…don’t do this!”

Anything else the man has to say is drowned as he screams, Richard putting the letter opener clean through his hand and pining it to the table top. Riley and Paul pull the chairs away from the desk and sit against the door so nobody can come in.

“I have missed watching him work. It’s hot.”  
“It is, isn’t it?”

By the time Richard is finished with Nikolai the man is a bloody mess, and Richard’s white shirt is also covered in blood.

“You have 48 hours to come up with the rest of the money, otherwise I’ll be back with something a lot sharper and more painful than a letter opener. You got that?”

Nikolai nods and Richard gives him a not so gentle squeeze to the shoulder.

“Good. Have a nice day.”

He pats the man condescendingly on the head and after accepting Paul’s leather jacket, follows the other two back out to the car. Riley leans up against the car and lights a cigarette as Paul shoves the younger man against the door, getting his hands in his lovers hair and holding him still as he shoves his tongue in Richard’s mouth. Richard laughs against Paul’s mouth and lets himself be kissed, knowing how hot it gets Paul to watch him work and that he’s going to be totally in for it once they make it home.

“Okay you two, as much as I wouldn’t mind standing here and watching the two of you get it on, we have work to do.”

Richard flips her off behind Paul’s back but the shorter man lets go anyway, righting his and his lovers clothing before getting into the car and starting it up, ready to head to their next shakedown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update on Tuesday but I've been busy this week <3 back with more on Saturday!!!!
> 
> Let me know if there is anything specific you want to see and I'll try and include it! There will be some fun between Ollie, Doom and Riley next chapter as well ;)


	4. Es ist nichts Falsches daran, ein Gör zu sein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie reveals a little about his past to Till, Reesh is a drama queen (honestly, do we expect anything less from our diva?) and Christoph, Riley and Ollie have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Translation: Nothing wrong with being a brat!
> 
> 5000+ word chapter to make up for it being almost 2 weeks since I updated! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one once I got into a good groove. I hope you enjoy this one <3

Ollie still wasn’t entirely sure why he’d been asked to stay behind. Richard, Paul and Riley had left almost an hour ago and Till had been locked in his office with Flake for most of it. He and Doom had played pool for a while, but Ollie had quickly lost interest when he’d lost three times in a row and his back with starting to hurt from leaning over.

“Riley asked me if I wanted to come home with you two tonight. Just wanted to make sure that was okay.”  
“So you say yes to her but you turn me down?”  
“That’s not…I didn’t…”

Ollie laughs and rests a hand on Doom’s shoulder, smirking in amusement at the other man and the flustered look on his face.

“I’m teasing you, Christoph. Riley really wants you to come and spend the night with us and I’m a complete sucker for making her happy, so it would mean a lot to the both of us if you were comfortable to do so.”  
“I’d be careful how much of a brat you are to me if I were you, sweetheart.”

Christoph raises a contemplative eyebrow at the younger man who just smiles, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. Ollie steps closer and kisses the older man on the cheek, leaning down a little to whisper in his ear.

“Yeah, Riley says that a lot too.”

Ollie actually giggles as he steps away from Doom, heading over to flop down on the sectional and lighting up a cigarette. Doom shakes his head a little and runs a hand through his short hair, looking over his shoulder at the still smirking Oliver with a fond little smile and then packing up the pool table.

“Christoph, I know Riley didn’t get all the way through setting up the bar, can you and Flake finishing doing that? Ollie, I need to talk to you in my office, please. Bring the vodka with you.”

Swing himself off the sectional Ollie grabs the almost full bottle of vodka and heads to Till’s office, winking at Christoph before closing the door and sitting down.

“Before we talk, Ollie, I need you to promise me that for now this conversation doesn’t go any further than this room alright?”  
“Of course, you know me. I’m a steel trap for secrets. Unless it’s going to put Riley in danger, then I can’t keep my mouth shut.”  
“I’d never ask you to do something that would put your girl in danger, not when she’s pretty good at doing that on her own anyway. No, this has to do with us making a name for ourselves and going down in history.”

Ollie leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

“You have my attention.”  
“How much do you know about making bombs?”

Till laughs a little at the boyish excitement on Ollie’s face, knowing that the mention of explosives would pique his interest.

“Depends. Trigger activated or pressure sensitive? Pressure sensitive are tedious and increase risk for blowing ourselves up accidentally, whereas trigger activated is a lot less messy and easier to control. Trigger activated are more fun to put together as well, they look pretty if you do them right.”  
“You’re like a child in a candy store when it comes to bombs aren’t you?”  
“What can I say? I guess I never grew out of being a teenage boy who liked to blow things up. Riley and I nearly burned my parent’s house down on more than one occasion, between my fascination with blowing things up, and her pyromania. My mother was rather glad when Riley and I moved into our own apartment and she could stop worrying about us blowing the family to pieces. You would have liked my Mother, Till, she was a real straight talker, but one of the most loving people I’ve ever known. She really softened Riley up, taught her what it was to be loved unconditionally seeing as she’d never gotten it from her father. Riley cried more than I did when my mother died, it was like losing a parent all over again for her. I had to be strong for my father, but when we were alone Riley was there for me.”

Till just lets Ollie talk, getting any sort of conversation out of the younger man is rare, especially when it comes to his family or anything personal. Ollie looks up as Till walks around his desk to squeeze his shoulder in a comforting and reassuring gesture.

“You’re going to make your family proud, Oliver. I promise.”

“Would you quit your fucking bitching?!”  
“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one having shards of glass pulled out of your head.”

Richard spat from between his gritted teeth, Riley rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh at him. Paul caught her eye in the rear view mirror and she nearly came undone from the stupid grin on his face, but Riley bit her lip to hide her smile.

“Not my fault you didn’t duck. Now hold still, this is hard enough to do in a moving car without you squirming, Reesh.”  
“Yeah well……it hurts.”  
“I know it does, and I’m trying to be gentle. I think I’ve gotten what I can anyway, Flake is going to have to get the rest when we get back.”

Riley sits back down next to Richard, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail and taking her t-shirt off, folding it up to press against the back of his head to try and help with the bleeding.

“Maybe I shouldn’t complain so much about being in pain…”

Without her shirt and her hair to cover them, the bruises from the beating Riley copped the night before and earlier with Till are clearly on show.

“They’re not as bad as they look. I mean, Flake thinks that I have a couple of fractured ribs, and it hurts a little when I talk, but I’m okay.”  
“Why does everyone always want to bruise this pretty face?”

Richard cups Riley’s cheek with his artificial hand and touches their noses together, smiling as she giggles and then placing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. She rolls her eyes at Richard and leans away from him, rolling down the window and lighting up a cigarette. The two of them had only ever kissed on 3 other occasions – when Riley had seduced him when they were drunk, just to prove to Paul that she could, and when they needed to do it as part of a set up while they were working. The three of them flirted like crazy and if Reesh was ever in trouble Riley was the first one to jump to his defence, but the three of them liked to tease each other a lot too. Riley was also the only one who got away with calling him a pretty boy.

When they finally pulled up at the club Paul parked as close to the door as he could, and between him and Riley they managed to get Richard inside, it being a little bit hard because his legs kept giving out from underneath him. Riley stayed by his side as Paul went to fetch Flake, Schneider following behind as they emerged from the bar.

“What happened?”  
“Zoran’s boys didn’t take too kindly to us threatening their boss when he refused to pay up, so Ri had to persuade him then they started calling her a whore and said that’s all she was good for. I told them they had to apologise, and they didn’t want to so they started a bar fight with us instead.”  
“Richard was defending my honour and took a champagne bottle to the head because he didn’t duck fast enough. I tried to pull out as much of the glass as I could while the car was moving on the way back here, but I’m pretty sure I missed a few pieces.”

Riley stands up to go and wash her hands and get away from the blood slowly starting to drip down Richard’s forehead, startling when she feels Till’s large possessive hand on the back of her neck.

“You did get them to pay up though, right?”  
“Of…of course, Till. I…I’ll go and get it out of the car. Was more concerned about getting this one inside without him hurting himself.”

She shakes off Till’s hand and heads outside to grab the bag of money out of the trunk of the car, shivering a little at the coldness in the air now that the adrenaline has worn off. Riley hands the bag to Till when she comes back inside, accepting Ollie’s singlet when he hands it to her and putting it on.

“They get you as well?”

Ollie lifts Riley’s head up with his middle fingers under her chin, noticing that the left side of her cheek is bruised now too.

“Not Zoran’s boys, no. The Russian is in desperate need of an attitude adjustment though, and a reminder about who he is and isn’t allowed to touch. He’s such a creep and was all over Paul so I punched him in the face.”  
“And he hit you back?”

Riley shrugs and Ollie fondly rolls his eyes at his girlfriend, cupping her jaw and softly stroking her cheek.

“You make him pay for it?”  
“Of course. Richard lent me his knife and now Radev’s going to have a lovely scar across his chest to match the ones you put on his face two years ago.”  
“That’s my girl.”

Raising an eyebrow Riley steps a little closer to Ollie and winds an arm around his waist and an arm around his neck, using a little bit of pressure to encourage him to lean down so she can capture his lips with her own.

“I think you’ll find that you’re _MY_ boy.”  
“Always, my love. I hear you convinced Doom to come back to ours tonight?”  
“I did. I’m assuming that that’s still something you’re up for?”

Ollie catches Christoph’s eye over Riley’s shoulder and winks at him, Riley smirking against his neck and clamping down with teeth until Ollie swears and tries to pull away. Riley giggles and let’s go, kissing over the bite mark softly and groping him roughly as she steps away from him.

“You’re such a tease.”  
“Yep, and you’re a brat so I guess we’re even. What did you get up too this afternoon anyway?”  
“Lost at pool 3 times in a row to Doom then gave up because my back was hurting then had a bit of a talk with the boss. Told him about my Mother and how she taught you about unconditional love, and that he would have liked her.”

Riley smiles at her boyfriend and the mention of his mother, looking down at the tattoo on her wrist that she got in memorial of the woman.

“We should go and see your father next time we have a day off, it’s been a little while. I’ll use my powers of persuasion on……why are you laughing at me?”  
“I already talked to Till. We’re going to see him on the weekend.”  
“Till’s playing favourites again I see. I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to sleep with you yet, unless you’re hiding things from me?”

Ollie just shrugs and doesn’t react when Riley narrows her eyes at him and she shakes her head, wincing a little at the swearing coming from the general direction of the couch.

“I’m going to punch Reesh in the face if I have to stand here and listen to him bitch while Flake stitches his head back together. You want to get out of here?”  
“As long as Till doesn’t need the three of us, sure.”

Riley’s smile turns wicked and she winks at Ollie, going over to softly tap Till on the shoulder.

“I was just wondering if you needed me and the boys for anything else today? I’m going to smack him if I have to listen to him bitch any longer.”

She nods in Richard’s general direction and Till laughs, resting his hand on the side of Riley’s throat and gently touching the bruises there.

“I am sorry about this…”  
“Don’t be. I deserved it. I shouldn’t have lied to you.”  
“No, but there are other ways to get angry at you instead of throttling you. Take tomorrow off, okay? I need Ollie at around midday but you can keep Doom until later, I don’t need him until opening. You did good today. Paul told me how useful it was to have you along with himself and Richard. Go on, get out of here.”

Till kisses Riley’s forehead and she stands on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, slinking over to where Doom is leaning against the pool table. She stands between his legs and winds her arms around his neck, biting her lip and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“We’re not needed for the rest of the night which means you, me and Ollie are leaving.”  
“You know, I don’t remember saying yes…”  
“You also didn’t tell me no, so shut up and get your fine ass in the car.”

Riley raises an eyebrow at the man and crosses her arms over her chest, Doom unable to keep the smile off his face.

“You’re cute when you’re assertive, love.”

She giggles and leans closer so she can whisper in Doom’s ear.

“You wait until you get back to ours and I’ll show you just how assertive I can be.”

Riley bites Doom’s earlobe and wriggles free of his arms, giggling as she goes and grabs Ollie by the hand and all but drags him out of the building.

As soon as the door to their apartment was closed Ollie found himself shoved against it, Riley’s fingers digging pleasantly into his hips to keep him pinned and her mouth on his neck.

“You have too many clothes on.”

Riley whispers against Ollie’s lips as she runs her hands up his body to slide his leather jacket from his shoulders, catching the leather before it hits the floor and putting it on the couch by the door. She goes for his shirt next, taking her time to properly undo the buttons instead of ripping it off him, knowing that it’s one of Ollie’s favourites and he wouldn’t like it if she ruined it. Riley pushes that off Ollie’s shoulders as well but helps it to bunch around his elbows to keep his hands occupied and pinned behind his back. Riley pulls them away from the door as she hears a key turning in the lock, turning them around so Ollie is facing the door as Christoph opens it.

“Well, now isn’t that a pretty sight.”

Doom closes the door and leans against it, arms crossed and looking cool. Ollie blushes all the way down to his chest and Riley giggles, hooking her middle fingers through the loops on Ollie’s jeans to hold him still as she sinks her teeth into the left side of his chest.

“Go and wait in the bedroom for us, Ollie, we’ll be there in a minute. Undress as far as you’re comfortable.”

She kisses Ollie softly on the lips and untangles him from his shirt, giving him a little bit of a push towards the bedroom. Riley watches Ollie as he heads to the bedroom, tipping her head back against Doom’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to show.”  
“You make it really hard to say no to you. Anything I should know before we go in there?”  
“Aside from warning you that he’s more of a brat than I am? You can touch Ollie and I really want to see you two make out, but he isn’t quite ready for you to fuck him yet.”  
“I’m allowed to fuck you though, right?”

Doom gets a hand in Riley’s hair and turns her to face him so he can kiss her, biting her lip to get her to open up for him so he can run his tongue along her teeth. Riley undoes his belt and pulls it free of his jeans to coil it around her left hand, popping the button and undoing them with her other hand.

“I’d very much like that. Come on, he’ll start whining if we don’t get in there soon.”  
“After you.”

Riley just laughs and rolls her eyes.

“You just want to stare at my ass.”

Christoph doesn’t bothering answering Riley and just smiles at her, only making her laugh harder as she removes Ollie’s singlet, balls it up and throws it at Christoph’s face. He smirks to himself as he slaps her ass when she turns around, hooking a finger in the belt loop at the back of her jeans and following Riley to the bedroom.

“I don’t remember giving him permission to do that.”

Riley muses once she and Doom make it to the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe together and looking at the picture Ollie presents for them. He’s leant back against all of the pillows at the head of the bed, looking relaxed. All long lines and pale skin that Riley wants to run her hands all over and leave bruises. Ollie licks his lips and guiltily stills the hand wrapped around his cock, Christoph chuckling quietly in Riley’s ear.

“I told you he was a brat.”

She kisses Christoph on the cheek and stalks over to the bed, crawling onto it and settling on all fours over Ollie’s hips. He bites his lip and rests his hands on Riley’s ass and she giggles, leaning down to press soft kisses from his jaw to his ear.

“Do you trust me?”  
“You know that I do, Ri.”  
“Good.”

Riley kisses him then, hard and with a lot of teeth and Ollie practically melts and goes with it when she takes his hands from her ass and leans over him to tie them to the bedhead with Doom’s belt.

“Not too tight?”  
“No.”  
“Good, oh and I have the perfect way to punish you for touching yourself even though I didn’t give you permission.”

Ollie watches curiously as Riley’s smile turns wicked and she leans over to the bedside table and gets something out that he can’t see, hiding it behind her back as she kisses him again. He pouts against Riley’s lips as she secures the blindfold and she giggles, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking at Doom.

“He’s all yours.”

Riley moves to sit next to Ollie at the head of the bed, laying a hand on his shoulder so he knows that she’s not going anywhere.

“You should lose your shirt, Christoph, Make it good for me, hmm?”

Christoph raises an eyebrow at Riley and she bites her lip to hide her smirk, happy that he lets her take the reins though and does take his shirt off, slowly undoing the buttons and sliding it from his shoulders. Riley sits up far enough that she can get her hands in Christoph’s jeans and uses her grip to pull him over to the bed, forcing him to catch himself on his hands so he doesn’t land on top of Ollie. With a little giggle Riley wraps one arm around Christoph’s neck and pulls him closer so she can kiss him firmly on the mouth, keeping her hand loosely around the back of his neck as she breaks the kiss and takes his hand.

“Jesus Riley.”

Riley just smiles around Christoph’s fingers in her mouth and takes hold of his wrist, holding his hand still as she licks over his palm, index, middle and ring fingers then using her hold to wrap his hand around Ollie. Ollie gasps and then moans as Christoph starts to slowly jerk him off with a spit slick hand, moving his hips and fucking Christoph’s hand.

“So responsive, Ollie.”  
“He is, except I don’t remember giving him permission to move. You want some help with that, baby?”

Ollie rolls his hips once more and then nods, Riley ducking to kiss him and then nudging Doom out of the way so she can straddle Ollie’s thighs and bracketing his slim hips with her hands to hold him still, watching appreciatively as Doom takes off his pants. Now that Riley is holding the younger man still Christoph starts to jerk him off in earnest, watching the way Ollie bites his lip to stay quiet and pulls gently against Christoph’s belt binding his hands. Riley leans down to start mouthing at Ollie’s balls, sucking them into her mouth and then biting gently at the sensitive skin just to make him squirm. Christoph smirks and fists a hand in Riley’s hair to pull her head up, looking amused at the pout on her face.

“Are you being a tease, pet?”  
“Aren’t I always? Pretty sure that’s why you like me, Doom.”  
“It’s one of the reasons, yes. This pretty mouth is one of the other reasons, especially when I know what it can do.”

Doom pushes her back down towards Ollie’s dick, keeping his hand in her hair and controlling the pace as she starts to suck.

“She’s good at that, isn’t she?”  
“So……so good……”

Riley hums around Ollie’s dick in her mouth and puts a little more pressure into the hands holding him down to keep him still as he shudders, his head falling back against the pillows and the tendons in his neck tensing as he grits his teeth. Ollie turns his face into Christoph’s hand as the man cups his jaw, softly stroking his pink cheek and smiling as the younger kisses his palm.

“Please Christoph.”  
“Please what, sweetheart?”  
“Kiss…kiss me?”  
“Gladly.”

Doom twists Ollie’s goatee around his finger and tips the younger mans head back as he firmly presses their lips together, licking into his mouth and tasting the clove from Ollie’s cigarettes and a hint of strawberry from Riley’s chapstick. Riley replaces her mouth with her hand so she can watch the two of them, keeping her eyes on Ollie as she kisses up his stomach and chest and leaving a love bite on his collarbone.

“Mm, we should get him on his knees, Doom.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. That way I can suck his dick while you fuck me.”

Riley swallows Ollie’s whimper as she kisses him, Doom running his hand through her hair as he undoes his belt from around the other mans wrists and massages them softly to stop them from bruising and to get the feeling back in them.

“You really do have the best ideas sometimes, Ri.”  
“So I’ve been told.”

Doom rolls his eyes at Riley and kisses her again, keeping on hand in her hair and using his other hand to undo Ollie’s blindfold. Ollie blinks a couple of times to get his grey eyes to readjust to the light and gets to work on unbuttoning Riley’s jeans, managing to get them down to mid-thigh before she notices what he’s doing.

“Can I help you with something there, Ollie?”  
“Seems only fair for you to take your pants off too, seeing as I’m naked and Doom is almost there. You are now the one wearing too many clothes.”  
“He’s not wrong. Plus, it’s going to be hard for me to fuck you if you have clothes on.”

Riley shakes her head and smiles, manoeuvring off Ollie’s lap to stand at the side of the bed and making sure both men are watching as she bends down to pull her jeans and panties off, undoing her bra and taking that off as well once she stands back up. She rolls her eyes at them both as they stare at her, blushing a little as well as they look her up and down, Doom a little more predatorily than Ollie.

“When you’re done staring, Ollie, I’m going to need you on your knees.”

Doom gets up from the bed so that Ollie can move, just enjoying the view of the two young lovers naked. He would never get tired of seeing Riley with her clothes off, or touching her. She was always so soft under his hands and so responsive to his touch. Once Ollie has settled on his knees at the head of the bed, Riley crawls onto it and kneels in front of him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and winking at Christoph where he’s standing at the foot of the bed. She settles on all fours and kisses Ollie’s thighs before getting her mouth back on his cock, humming appreciatively as he starts to run his hands through her hair.

“Figures you’d be wet already even though nobody has touched you, you turn into such a slut when you have something in your mouth.”  
“I’ve never heard you complain about, how did you put it, my pretty mouth?”

Riley pulls off long enough to be a smart ass before sucking Ollie down so slow it makes his balls ache, his grip tightening in her hair but not pushing or pulling, just holding on. Christoph just smirks at the back of Riley’s head as she sucks Ollie’s dick, running his hands down Riley’s back to settle on her hips and kneeling behind her. Riley pushes back against Doom to grind her ass and hips against his clothed erection, whimpering around Ollie as Christoph spanks her twice and presses two fingers inside of her. Ollie watches as Christoph fucks Riley with his fingers and softly pets Riley’s face with one hand, keeping his other hand in her hair and holding on tight to distract himself from the urge to come and groaning when she pulls off.

“If you don’t stop teasing and fuck me right now, Christoph, I swear……

She cuts herself off with a moan as Christoph slides inside her, slowly, teasingly, the way he knows that Riley hates.

“Is she always this bossy in the bedroom?”

Christoph asks Ollie as he starts to fuck Riley in earnest, abandoning her hip with one hand to tangle it in her hair and push her back down onto Ollie’s dick so she can’t talk back.

“She is, but I know that she’s in charge. She only has to be bossy when I’m being a brat and don’t listen though. Oh God Riley……do…do that again.”  
“I think you can do better than that, Ollie.”

Ollie shudders a little at Christoph telling him what to do, looking down to find Riley looking up at him through her wet eyelashes and a raised eyebrow.

“Please Riley, the thing you do with your tongue, do that again? Please?”  
“Go on, pet, give him what he wants.”

If the look on Ollie’s face and the way he shudders is anything to go by Riley does do what she’s been asked and Christoph smiles, letting go of Riley’s hair again and getting both hands on her hips again. Riley starts to push back against him and wraps one of her hands around the part of Ollie she can’t fit in her mouth and starts jerking him off in time with Christoph’s thrusts.

“You close, baby?”

Riley gets an affirmative nod from her boy and she smirks, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning to look at the man behind her.

“What do you think, Doom? Do I get him off, or do we make him wait?”  
“Go ahead and get him off, Riley.”

She turns her attention back to Ollie’s cock, deepthroating him and rolling his balls in her hand. Christoph swallows Ollie’s moan as he comes by wrapping his hand around the back of the younger mans neck and kissing him. Riley swallows and then lets Ollie’s cock slip free of her mouth, gasping in surprise as Christoph bites her neck as he comes and coming herself with a shout of Christoph’s name. Christoph pulls out and rolls to the side of where Riley is collapsed on her stomach in front of Ollie, softly kissing her shoulder and the younger man’s hip.

“Did you two seriously just Eiffel Tower me?”

Christoph of Oliver look at each other and then burst out laughing, Riley affectionately rolling her eyes at both of them and standing up to head to the bathroom. She comes back with a wet washcloth that she uses to wipe herself and her boys clean of sweat and semen that she throws in the general direction of the bathroom, then curls up between them. Ollie pulls the sheet up over the three of them and lays on his back, reaching into the bedside table drawer to grab his cigarettes. He lights one and then hands the pack to Riley who does the same and hands them to Christoph.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”  
“Yeah I was just thinking about that too. I’m going to go and shower and you two boys can decide what we’re eating and make it happen.”

Riley kisses Christoph first and then Ollie and finishes her cigarette then rolls out of bed, picking up the soiled washcloth on her way past and dumping it in the clothes hamper in the bathroom before turning on the shower. When she’s halfway done Riley feels Ollie’s slim arms wrap around her waist from behind, and can feel his lips on her shoulder.

“You have fun?”  
“Yeah, I really did. Thank you.”

Ollie kisses Riley firmly on the mouth, chasing his own taste in her mouth as they heatedly make out. Riley giggles against his mouth and pulls away, finishing cleaning herself off and wrapping herself up in one of the big, fluffy towels as she steps out.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, love.”

Riley heads back into the bedroom and puts on a pair of loose sweats and a tank top, crawling back into bed with Doom and curling into his side.

“Stay with me tomorrow? Till said he didn’t need us until the club opened and I’d really like to spend some time with just the two of us.”  
“What about Ollie?”  
“Needed at midday.”

Christoph kisses Riley and hums against her lips as he ponders her request, winding an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

“Alright.”  
“I’ll even cook for you, seeing as I know that none of us ever really get to have proper food. What did you 2 end up deciding for dinner?”  
“Chinese.”

Riley laughs and turns in the direction of the bathroom as Ollie comes out.

“Chinese? Really? You’re so predictable my love.”  
“You love me.”  
“Yeah, I really do.”

Ollie squeaks adorably in surprise as Riley hooks an ankle around his hips and pulls him down on top of her and Christoph and he barely manages to catch himself, Christoph helping to make sure his hands end up in safe places.

“You two are ridiculous, you know that, right?”  
“Of course. That’s why you like us so much.”

Riley and Ollie just smile at him and Doom can’t really argue so he doesn’t, kissing them both in turn. Ollie rolls off to the side of Christoph that Riley isn’t occupying, laying his head on the pillow and one of his arms on the man’s waist and stroking Riley’s hip. Christoph wraps an arm around each of them and kisses Riley’s forehead as she curls up against his chest. Ollie reaches down to lift the blanket so it’s covering them, the three of them content, comfortable and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments give me motivation to write for you <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking by me and I'm SO sorry this took me so long, it's been a rough couple of weeks but I promise you will get another update on Saturday!
> 
> I will also bring back the German next chapter as I realised I haven't had some in a couple chapters.


	5. Ich werde dich genauso ficken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah look, this is all smut and I'm not even sorry!
> 
> Chapter Title: I will fuck you the same.

Paul smiled at Richard as he softly ran his hand through his lovers hair, being careful of the stitches and the lump on the back of his head from where the bottle had hit him.

“Are you upset with me?”  
“ _Was? Nein._ Why would I be upset with you, Reesh?”  
“The bar fight……that was sort of my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

When Paul doesn’t say anything Richard sits up in bed and turns to face the smaller man who looks at him blankly, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

“You ARE upset with me. I knew it.”  
“No, I’m not. I…I’m angry that you got hurt, and angry that I didn’t react quick enough to stop you from getting hurt, and angry at those assholes for putting their hands on you.”  
“Don’t be angry, it’s not your fault they went for me with a bottle. You’re right though, they shouldn’t have put their hands on me, only you get to do that.”

Richard swallows harshly when the expression on Paul’s face changes into something else, something predatorial, and knows that he’s fucked. Paul smiles and gives Richard’s shoulder a little nudge to encourage the younger man to lay down, smirking when Richard gasps as he wraps his hand around his half-hard cock, encouraging it to fill. He kisses and bites his way up Richard’s torso, leaving love bites and teeth marks in his wake until he’s hovering over him, their lower halves aligned and wrapping his hand around both of them.

“ _Du bist so verdammte schon. Ich kann es nicht aushalten_.”

Paul swallows Richard’s whimper with his lips, kissing his lover firmly and forcefully and just enjoying the way Richard opens up for him.

“ _Du maschst mich so verruckt, So wie du mit allen flirtest._ ”

Richard yelps as Paul bites down hard enough to draw blood from his shoulder, shuddering at the metallic taste of it in his mouth as Paul’s lips return to his.

“ _Ich verde so eifersuchtig, dass ich dich vor ihnen ficken will._ ”

Paul lets go of their cocks to reach down and grab the bottle of lube from the floor, quickly slicking himself up then aligning himself with Richard’s hole, pushing in firmly but slowly. He’s loose enough from their previous session an hour ago that he doesn’t need prep, but Paul is still careful not to push too hard or too fast. Richard wraps his arms around Paul and pulls him firmer on top of him, one hand playing with the short hairs at the nape of Paul’s neck and dragging his nails down Paul’s back.

“ _Zeig ihnen dass du mir gehorst_.”  
“ _Gott Paul. Ja. Immer deins. Du weißt dass._ ”  
“ _Scheiße Reesh. Du fuhlst dich immer so gut.”_

Richard just holds on for the ride as Paul fucks him hard, the sound of skin meeting skin almost reverberating around the room from the force of it. Paul looks at him sometimes like he’s the most precious thing in the world, like he’s fragile and easily damaged but it’s the complete opposite when they fuck. Paul always gives it to him the way that he needs, plays him and his body like his favourite instrument and just gives it to him.

“ _So perfekt, ohne es zu versuchen_.”

When Richard goes to start jerking himself off Paul catches his hand, pinning him down by the wrists and smirking as his cheeks flush and he whimpers.

“ _Nein_. You’re going to come for me just like this. Just from my cock.”  
“Hate you. Hate what you do to me. Fuck.”

Paul changes his angle a little bit and Richard moans lowly, rolling his hips to meet Paul halfway and yelling Paul’s name as his orgasm takes over him, the smaller man shoving in deep and coming hard as Richard clenches around him. They both wince when Paul pulls out and he kisses Richard’s forehead as he leans down to pick up his shirt from the floor, wiping them both down and curling up beside him.

“ _Ich Liebe Dich, Reesh. So sehr._ ”

Richard rolls his eyes and looks at Paul, smiling and blushing as the man kisses him on the cheek and starts playing with his hair.

“I love you too, you dork. Has it been twelve hours yet? Am I allowed to sleep?”

Paul wraps his arm around Richard’s waist when the younger man nudges him onto his back and curls up against his chest, kissing the top of his head and looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

“Yes, now get some rest. I have a feeling we’re going to be busy tomorrow.”  
“You should sleep too, _Liebes_. You work too hard.”

Richard hugs Paul tight and closes his eyes, falling asleep to the steady rise and fall of his lovers chest.

When Oliver woke up the following morning he couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried as the memories of the night before wash over him. Riley is still blissfully asleep next to him, curled up on her side with her head pillowed on her arm and cradling her stomach with her other arm. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead, the only part of her face that isn’t bruised, and rolls out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and heading to the kitchen.

“Mornin’ Sunshine.”  
“Mmm, morning.”

Doom hands Ollie a cup of coffee that he gratefully takes, smiling at the younger man as he settles on the couch and then heading to the bedroom. Riley rolls over and buries her head in Doom’s stomach when he sits in bed next to her, sighing in content when he starts playing with her hair, still blissfully asleep and her youth showing in the calmness on her face. Ollie comes in and leans against the doorway, putting a finger to his lips and gesturing with his head towards the lounge. Doom manages to manoeuvre off the bed without disturbing the sleeping young woman and heads to join Ollie in the lounge, settling on the other end of the couch.

“Riley works herself to the point of exhaustion and then she doesn’t know how to relax when we home, I’d like it if we left her to sleep as long as she can, Christoph.”  
“I wasn’t going to wake her up, Ollie, I just like watching her sleep. It’s the only time that she ever looks peaceful, like she doesn’t have a care in the world. It’s a nice change from how stressed and high strung she is when she’s awake. Did you enjoy yourself last night, love?”

Ollie blushes into his coffee and takes a sip of it before turning to face Doom, a smirk playing across his pink face.

“I did, yes. It was interesting to see the dynamic between the two of you. I’m not used to seeing her so submissive, at least not to anyone except Till. Although, that’s for completely different reasons than with you. Did…did you have a good time?”

Doom grins and puts his coffee down, taking Ollie’s and setting it down on the coffee table as well and knocking the younger man off-balance so he can hover over him on all fours.

“Last night was very entertaining and I’d like to do it again some time, if you’re interested, and I’d really like to fuck you and make you beg for me.”  
“Jesus Christoph.”

Ollie moans softly when Christoph starts kissing his neck and turns his head to the side to give the older man more room, biting his lip to stay quiet when Doom gropes him roughly through his sweats. He arches up into Doom’s touch and rolls his hips, seeking more friction than he’s getting. Christoph smirks against Ollie’s neck and gets his hand in the younger mans sweatpants to properly wrap his hand around his blood-hot cock, swiping his thumb over the head and spreading the precum.

“You’re so responsive, Ollie. So eager.”  
“Please S…Sir.”  
“Tell me what you want, baby.”

Christoph practically growls in Ollie’s ear and clamps down hard on his throat, soothing the bite with his tongue and leaving his mark behind. When Ollie doesn’t say anything Christoph stills his hand, smirking at the whine that leaves the younger mans throat.

“Use your words.”  
“Please get me off? I…I’ll do anything…just please!”  
“That’s it. I’ll get you off, but if you move, I’ll stop. Can you be good for me, Oliver?”  
“I promise.”

Ollie clenches his hands into fists by his sides and concentrates on settling his breathing to keep himself still, biting his lip and whimpering and moaning as Christoph jerks him off just the right way. When the man beneath him starts to bite his lip harder and shifts his hips slight Christoph kisses him, running his tongue along the other mans teeth and licking into his mouth to get him to open up for him.

“You close, sweetheart?”  
“Ye…yes. Please…please, can I come?”  
“Go on, come for me, Ollie.”

Doom works Oliver through his orgasm, watching him with a possessive little smile as his face twists in pleasure and he pants harshly as he comes down from his orgasm. Oliver squeaks as he opens his eyes in time to watch Doom lick his come from his hand, taking the thumb he’s offered between his lips and tasting himself.

“Do you want me to…?”

Ollie reaches for Christoph’s jeans but the other man just shakes his head, looking towards the bedroom with a smile.

“No it’s alright, love. Don’t worry about me.”

Christoph looks at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen, placing a soft kiss to Ollie’s lips before standing up.

“You have to be in the office in an hour, probably should start getting ready.”

He offers the younger man a hand to his feet, giving him a gentle push towards the bathroom and enjoying the view as he walks away.

Once he’s rinsed their coffee mugs, Christoph heads back into the bedroom. Riley is propped up on an elbow, her eyes still heavy with sleep and an amused smile on her lips.

“You two having fun without me?”  
“Ollie was good for us last night, figured he deserved a reward.”

Riley scoffs and shakes her head, rubbing her temples and shuddering a little. Christoph is by her side immediately, concern on his face and his arm around her shoulders.

“Are you alright, pet?”  
“Yeah, just…my head hurts, kind of a lot. Side effect of getting battered yesterday I think.”  
“Lay back for me, baby.”

When she opens her mouth to presumably argue with him, Doom puts his hand over her mouth and chuckles at the scowl he can see in her eyes.

“Don’t argue and just let me take care of you, hm?”

He takes his hand away and after placing a soft kiss to her forehead, heads back to the kitchen as Riley rearranges the pillows so she can sit back against the headboard.

“Good Morning Beautiful.”

Riley kisses Ollie softly when he comes in from the bathroom clad in just a towel, admiring the strong arms and toned chest with beads of water still on his skin.

“Good Morning my love, you sleep alright?”  
“Always sleep well when you’ve made me come hard enough to see stars.”

Ollie chuckles as Riley rolls her eyes at him and leans back again, looking a little pale, even by her standards. Doom comes back in with 2 steaming mugs, setting them down on the nightstand and leaning against the headboard next to Riley. He puts his arm around her and hands her some tea, holding his mug in one hand and using his other hand to massage her head.

“You two have any big plans today?”  
“I’m planning on giving Riley a full body massage and turning her into a puddle, but otherwise not a whole lot. Tell Till that I’m only a phone call away if he needs me to come in earlier.”  
“Will do. I think there’s some massage oil in the bathroom cupboard if you need it, Doom. I’ll see you two later. _Ich Liebe Dich_.”

Riley smiles against Ollie’s lips when he kisses her goodbye, the grin not leaving her face as he kisses Doom too before heading out the front door.

“Thank you.”  
“For what?”

Doom winds his arms around Riley’s waist to rub circles into her lower back with his thumbs as she climbs into his lap, putting her tea down on the nightstand and kissing both his cheeks then his lips.

“I never thanked you for last night. It meant a lot to me that you joined us, and I know it meant a lot to Ollie too.”  
“It was quite enjoyable for me too, especially watching the way you are with him......”

Riley’s smile turns into a whimper than a gasp when Christoph fists a hand in her hair, pulling her head back and biting down hard on her shoulder.

“…but if you think I’m going to allow you to get away with behaving like a little brat and giving me attitude? You are sorely mistaken.”  
“Please Sir…I…I didn’t mean to……”  
“ _Halt deinen mund. Ich werde dir sagen, ob ich will, dass du sprichst._ ”

Doom smiles as Riley snaps her mouth shut, automatically clasping her hands together behind her back and submissively dropping her eyes from his.

“ _Gutes Madchen_. _Jetzt werde ich dich gehen lassen und du wirst auf die knie gehen._ ”

Riley scrambles to the foot of the bed and settles on her knees as soon as Doom lets her go, straight backed, hands behind her back, legs slightly spread and her head down. He hums in approval and then heads to Riley’s closet and opens hey toy chest to retrieve several items before returning to sit on the edge of the bed, tugging on the sleeve of her t-shirt to indicate that he wants her to take it off and smiles as Riley removes the item of clothing.

“ _schlie_ _ße deine augen._ ”

Doom carefully ties the blindfold to avoid catching any of Riley’s hair in it then runs his thumb across her lips, using the digit to lever her jaw open and shove the rubber bit gag in her mouth, tightly securing it at the back of her head so she can’t spit it out.

“You’re going to behave and do what I tell you, aren’t you pet?”

He doesn’t give Riley a chance to acknowledge his order and leans down to fist a hand in her hair, pulling her to her feet and manhandling her so she’s stood at the foot of the bed and facing him.

“Hands in front.”

Riley does as she’s told and holds her hands out in front of her, wrists touching and fingers interlaced. She shivers as Doom secures the handcuffs tightly around her wrists, pulling to make sure that they aren’t too tight but that they’re tight enough to leave marks if Riley struggles and pulls too hard. Doom threads one end of a rope around the chain of the handcuffs, and threads the other end through the hook he installed in the ceiling for this exact reason. He pulls the rope through far enough that Riley has to stand on her toes to keep her balance and checks that everything is secure.

“Now, if you want to get any enjoyment out of this you’ll stay quiet. I don’t want to hear a sound from you…”

Doom wraps his hand tightly around Riley’s throat, keeping an eye on the way she clenches her fists and pulls a little against the cuffs.

“…I don’t even want to hear you breathe. Got it?”

Riley nods and breathes a soft sigh of relief when Doom lets go of her throat and allows her to breathe again, pulling softly against the handcuffs and resetting her balance. It’s been quiet for long enough that Riley flinches when Doom first hits her with the flogger, the strike landing heavily across her shoulder blades. She settles her feet a little further apart for better balance as Christoph gets into a rhythm, striking her with the flogger from her shoulder blades to her lower back and occasionally her ass, heavily and measured. By the time he’s done and puts the flogger down, the gag is wet from how hard Riley’s been biting down on it to stay quiet, and her face and neck are sweaty. Doom runs his hand gently upwards from Riley’s stomach to her chest and across both her shoulders to settle on her cheek, smiling fondly when she nuzzles into his palm.

“You always take it so good, Liebes, and you bruise so prettily for me.”

Keeping one hand cupping her cheek Christoph drops his other hand between Riley’s legs to where she’s warm and wet, chuckling lowly and biting her earlobe.

“Such a filthy whore, getting wet from being hit. I should leave you like this all the time, tied up, gagged and blindfolded and ready for me to use whenever and however I want. Just a toy to be played with, used and broken.”

Riley shudders as Doom speaks absolute filth against her gagged lips, flexing her hands in the cuffs and pulling against them, aching to get her hands on the man teasing her. He shifts his hand back around Riley’s throat and moving to situate himself behind her and spanking her hard with the flat of one hand and smirking as Riley whimpers.

“I thought I told you to keep quiet. Do I need to remind you what happens when you disobey me?”

Riley vehemently shakes her head as Doom chuckles in her ear, dragging his nails down where her back is red and starting to bruise in places and she twists so violently she loses her balance and yelps then moans around the gag as the handcuffs cut painfully into the delicate skin around her wrists.

“Did you enjoy that little pain slut?”

Doom fondly rolls his eyes at Riley as she nods and even though he can’t see it he knows that she’s smiling around the gag. Kissing her shoulder blade and inspecting to make sure that her wrists aren’t badly damaged, Doom resumes dragging his nails down her back now that she’s ready for it and less likely to hurt herself. He hums quietly to himself as he scratches first his name, and then random patterns into her skin to watch her squirm.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re not going to walk right for days.”

He growls in her ear and smiling around a mouthful of her throat, resting hands on her hips and holding her still while he grinds his erection into her ass.

“But first……”

The force of Doom’s spanks has Riley rocking forward and struggling to keep her balance, slipping a few times and biting her lip hard enough around the gag to make it bleed to keep herself quiet.

By the time Doom decides that Riley has had enough, both his arm and his hand are starting to hurt, Riley’s ass is already starting to bruise in places and is bright red in others. Riley herself is panting and drooling around the gag, clenching and unclenching her hands and there’s a slow trickle of blood down the inside of her right arm from the way she’s been pulling on the handcuffs.

“You still wet for me, baby?”

Riley eagerly sucks Doom’s fingers into her mouth when he pulls the gag free, pushing his fingers far back enough that she gags on them and he chuckles softly.

“You can speak now.”  
“Please Sir, please fuck me! Love it so much when you beat me……when you remind me who I belong to……when you remind me that I…I’m yours. That I’m your pretty little whore. Please fuck me, Daddy!”  
“You beg so pretty for Daddy, kitten.”

Doom unties the rope from around the handcuffs then gets his hand in Riley’s hair, using his grip to drag her over to the bed and shoving her onto it. He follows her down and pins her hands above her head, kissing her hard as he reaches down to shove his sweats down far enough to get his cock out. He spits into his palm and jerks himself twice before pushing Riley’s legs further open with his knees and pressing inside of her slow enough it makes his balls ache.

“So tight and wet and warm for me, kitten. Like you were made for my cock.”  
“Move, Daddy. Please. Wanna feel you.”

Riley rolls her hips in encouragement and moans brokenly as Doom starts to move, setting a pace of fucking her slow but deep. She looks utterly debauched with the gag still sitting just below her bottom lip and the blindfold still firmly in place, her hair a mess and her lip still trickling blood from how badly she was biting it. Doom can’t look at Riley like that and not kiss her so he does, running his tongue across her teeth and smiling against her mouth when she shivers.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Ri.”  
“Thank…thank you, Daddy.”

Doom lets go of Riley’s wrists and she wraps her arm around his neck, shifting onto her knees when he sits back up and started to ride him, moaning brokenly as the change in position forces him deeper.

“You feel so good inside me, Doom. Love it when you fuck me like this.”  
“You do look so good on top of me, riding me like a fucking champ. Going to make me come if you keep that up.”

Riley smiles and starts putting more effort into riding him, Doom squeezing her hips and helping her to impale herself on his cock. He leans forward to suck her nipples into his mouth, first the left, then the right, and biting her right collarbone.

“Close Daddy……please……”

Doom hums against Riley’s neck and kisses her softly there, running his other hand through her hair.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

Riley’s eyes snap open again as Doom settles his hand around her throat, knowing that that’s exactly what she wants. He had found out early in their relationship that a hand around Riley’s throat was enough to make her do almost anything, the way her pupils are blown so wide there’s hardly any colour left in them a dead giveaway.

“Please let me come, Daddy…please!”  
“Yes. Come for me, Riley.”

Doom wraps his arm around Riley’s waist as she comes to help her stay upright, kissing her cheek, jaw and neck as she shudders through it. He lays her back down once she’s come and thrusts a handful of times before coming himself, whiting out and gasping her name. Doom pulls out as gently as he can once he comes back to himself, Riley still wincing anyway and whimpering a little as he leaves.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

He kisses her forehead and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and heading back to the bedroom. Doom takes the blindfold off and pulls the gag the rest of the way off as well and hands Riley the glass while he grabs the key to the cuffs from his pants pocket. Riley drinks half of the water then puts the glass on the nightstand, smiling faintly as Doom undoes and removes the handcuffs. She reaches over to grab one of Ollies shirts and puts it on, curling into Doom’s side once he’s got his pants back on and joined her in bed, the both of them drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that comments and feedback and kudos give me life <3 
> 
> Translations:  
> Was? Nein - What? No.  
> Du bist so verdammte schon. Ich kann es nicht aushalten.” - You're so fucking beautiful, I can't stand it  
> Du maschst mich so verruckt, So wie du mit allen flirtest.” - You make me so crazy, the way you flirt with everyone  
> “Ich verde so eifersuchtig, dass ich dich vor ihnen ficken will.” - I get so jealous and I want to fuck you in front of them  
> "Zeig ihnen dass du mir gehorst.” - Show them that you're mine   
> “Gott Paul. Ja. Immer deins. Du weißt dass.” - God Paul. Yes. I'm yours. You know that.  
> “Scheiße Reesh. Du fuhlst dich immer so gut.” - Shit reesh. You feel so good.  
> So perfekt, ohne es zu versuchen. - So perfect, without even trying  
> Ich Liebe Dich, Reesh. So sehr. - I love you Reesh, so much.  
> Halt deinen mund. Ich werde dir sagen, ob ich will, dass du sprichst. - Shut your mouth. I'll tell you if I want you to speak.  
> “Gutes Madchen. Jetzt werde ich dich gehen lassen und du wirst auf die knie gehen.” - Good girl. Now I'm goign to let you go and you're going to get on your knees.  
> schließe deine augen.” - Close your eyes.


	6. Sei nicht so rücksichtslos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Doom have an argument that leads to some potentially bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English title translation: Don't be so reckless

The second time waking up wasn’t as pleasant as the first and Riley groans in pain when she sits up and her back cracks, leaning into Doom’s hand when it finds its way to her hip.

“How’re you feeling, pet?”  
“My ass hurts and my wrists are going to bruise like a motherfucker but I feel okay otherwise.”  
“C’mere.”

Riley lets herself be pulled back into bed when Doom grabs at her shoulder, wincing a little when his fingers find a bruise from the flogger. He waits until Riley is comfortable in his arms, smiling softly and looking content then takes both of her wrists, massaging them gently and kissing the bruises. Doom tries to hide the worry that he’s feeling, knowing that the conversation he is about to instigate is either going to go really well, or really badly.

“You want to tell me what’s been going on with you lately?”

Doom asks carefully, keeping his tone light and his touch gentle, but Riley is already moving away from him with furrowed eyebrows.

“S’that supposed to mean?”

Doom runs his hand through Riley’s hair to settle on her jaw, tilting her head up so he can press a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you, you know that don’t you?”  
“If this line of questioning has some sort of point, I would advise you hurry up and make it, Doom.”

Riley sits up again and pushes away from Christoph, crossing her arms over her chest and gritting her teeth. He sighs and rests his hand on her knee, trying to ignore the way Riley fidgets and tries to get away from his hand like she’s been burned.

“You’ve been disassociating all over the place, and not to mention being more reckless than usual. That stunt you pulled with Akerlund’s men was irresponsible , even by your standards, and we’re worried about you.”  
“We?”  
“Ollie, Paul and myself. And Flake.”  
“But not Till? Must mean that I’m not doing anything worth garnering your worry if the boss isn’t concerned. If you recall, the only reason why I pulled that ‘stunt’ the other night…”

She makes air quotes around stunt when she says it, shrugging Doom’s hand from her knee and standing up angrily from the bed.

“…was because you weren’t there when you said you would be. You promised me that you would be there and you weren’t. You could have sent me a fucking text to tell me what was happening, but you didn’t, as per fucking usual, so I had to handle it by myself and copped a beating in the process, then, I lied to Till when we got back to save your fucking ass because you didn’t tell me the full story, so I copped another beating yesterday morning because I tried to cover for you. I may let you beat me in the bedroom, but strangely enough it’s not actually something I enjoy! So instead of being worried about me, why don’t you take your worry and turn it into some fucking respect for me and the decisions I make to try to keep you out of trouble!”  
“Baby calm down, you know that’s not what I…”

Doom shuts his mouth as Riley’s fist connects firmly with the side of his face, reaching up to massage his jaw and gaping a little at the pissed off woman in front of him.

“Riley…”  
“Whatever you’re going to say I don’t want to fucking hear it. You can take your worry and shove it.”

She practically snarls at him and Christoph acts out of instinct more than anything else, regretting slapping her as soon as his palm connects with Riley’s cheek.

“Fuck you, Schneider.”  
“I shouldn’t have done that……”  
“Get out.”

Riley’s hands shake where they’re balled up in fists by her side and she bites back tears, a single one escaping and sliding hotly down her face.

“Sweetheart I’m sorry…please…”

Doom reaches out for her but he knows that it’s no use, knows that she won’t listen to him now.

“I’m going to the bathroom, and you better not still be here when I come out.”

There is no emotion in Riley’s voice but Doom knows that she’s hurt, and he doesn’t really even blame her. He and Paul had decided the day before that it was best if he was the way to voice their worry to, but he was sure now that that was a mistake and he’d just made things worse. He flinches when Riley slams the bathroom door, quickly throwing his clothes back on as he hears the water running and throwing a worried glance at the closed door before leaving the apartment and heading for his car, not at all looking forward to the conversation he’s about to have with Paul and Ollie when he gets to the club.

Riley waits until she hears the door of the apartment open and close before coming out of the bathroom, heading for the lounge room cabinet and the cocaine. She grabs the baggie of the white, powdery substance and the paraphernalia, the expired credit card, the mirror and the straw, and sits at the small table in her and Ollie’s kitchen. Riley gets through 4 lines of coke easily, leaving everything on the table and heading back to the bathroom. It’s not until the hot water hits Riley’s wrists that she notices that there’s still a slow trickle of blood down her right arm, a painful reminder of her session with Doom, that Riley finally breaks down in tears. The tears don’t last long, Riley’s emotion soon changing to rage instead of sadness, her emotions heightened from the cocaine coursing through her system. She finishes her shower quickly and wraps her towel around her body, letting her hair hang down her back as she heads into the bedroom to get dressed.

Happy with her outfit, purple lace lingerie, a sheer, almost see-through cropped black halter top, tight, electric blue leather short shorts, and thigh high black leather boots with a 4 inch heel and her makeup, Riley sheaths a knife in one of her boots, and holsters a gun at her waist, throwing on her denim jacket and leaves the apartment. She gets several cat-calls from men on the street as she makes for her destination but that doesn’t bother Riley, she just offers coy smiles or a flash of her gun if anyone gets too close. Riley is very aware that she’s being followed and smiles to herself, peeking a look over her shoulder at the two gangbangers on her tail. She ducks down an alleyway and leans against the wall, lighting up a cigarette and her jacket falling open to reveal her pale skin underneath but keeping her gun hidden.

“I had heard rumours that you were a ballsy little bitch, but hearing and seeing are two different things.”  
“You’ve heard of me? I’m flattered.”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard of you. The notorious Riley Meyer. Your looks don’t live up to expectations though, especially not when that apparently pretty face is covered in bruises. That why you’re here? You want to come and work for our boss?”

The banger, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular and about 6 feet tall reaches out to caress Riley’s cheek, tilting her head up to look at the bruises around her throat. Riley just giggles and bites her lip, looking up at the man through her eyelashes.

“Maybe I just came in search of some fun.”

Riley cups her hand around his groin, smiling softly and coyly at the answering hardness in the man’s pants.

“What do you think big boy? You want to come and play with me?”  
“How do we know this isn’t some sort of trick? I trust this whore about as far as I can throw her, J.”

‘J’ looks over at his partner, scowling a little at the brown haired man for questioning his willingness but silenced when Riley pulls her gun and jams it hard up against his chin.

“If I wanted you dead, you would be.”

Riley slid the clip from the gun and shoved it in the pocket of her leather jacket, flicking the safety back on and tucking it neatly into the front of the blonde mans jeans.

:That make you feel better?”

She turned to look at the brown haired man with a raised eyebrow, sighing softly as a kiss was pressed to her neck by the blonde man.

“I still don’t trust you, but yes. There’s a hotel around the corner, we can make use of that. Come on.”

The blonde man took her hand surprisingly gently and fell in behind the brown haired man as he lead the way to the hotel. They entered the reception and the blonde man pulled Riley into his arms and shoved her into the wall opposite the entrance, her face in the opposite direction to the receptionist while the brown haired man went to get them a room. He came back triumphantly holding up a room key and Riley couldn’t help but giggle as he took her hand and kissed it, leading the group over to the bank of elevators. Riley claimed her gun back from the blonde man in the elevator and shoved it back in her holster, making sure both men could see she hadn’t reloaded it. Once they made it to their room on the 7th floor, the brown haired man led the way in, the blonde following, and Riley bringing up the rear. The door to the room was barely closed before Riley made her move, smacking the blonde man hard across the back of the head with her gun and bending to silently remove her knife from her boot. The brown haired man turned as he heard the blonde hit the floor, backing up slowly as Riley advanced on him with the knife.

“I’d heard that Akerlund’s men were smart, seems like I heard wrong. Now, get on your fucking knees.”

He paled but did as he was told, raising his arms in surrender either side of his head, his eyes never leaving Riley’s knife. Riley giggled and lifted the man’s head up with the tip of her knife, taking her jacket off and tossing it on the bed, then leaning down to smile sweetly at him and give him a good view down her shirt.

“I have some questions I’d like to ask, and depending on how well you answer them will depend on if you survive this.”  
“Go to hell you psycho bitch.”

Riley raised an eyebrow and fisted a hand in the mans short her to pull his head back, making a shallow cut across his right cheek. He swore at her but smiled as his partner stood up and approached them, the smirk leaving his face as Riley swung her knife in a downward motion and caught the blonde haired man in the stomach, turning around and dragging it from his gut to his sternum, seemingly unphased as her shirt, shorts and skin were splattered with blood. The blonde haired man dropped to the floor, choking on his own blood as it gurgled in his throat and the light in his eyes fading quickly as he looked his friend in the eye.

“Two girls got attacked last night in a hotel two blocks from here. What do you know about it?”  
“There was a lot of girls working last night, you’re going to have to be a little more specific.”  
“Platinum blonde with huge fake tits, the other one is short, with bright blue hair.”

Recognition flits across the mans face, his eyes darting to his dead friend and then back to Riley’s face.

“I look in his pockets and I’m going to find the 8-ball he stole from them aren’t I?”  
“I wasn’t with him last night Riley I swear……”  
“Nobody asked you if you were with him……”

Riley slashes his other cheek with her knife, pushing the blonde mans corpse over with her foot and crouching down, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and finding both the girls money and their drugs. She shoves them into the back pocket of her shorts and turns back to the brown haired man, loading and cocking her gun.

“Anything you’d like to say for yourself?”  
“What are you going to do to me? They’ll come for you if you kill me……”  
“They haven’t managed to kill me yet, and you’ll be the fourth of Jonas’ thugs I’ve killed this week.”

The brown haired man doesn’t get a chance to react as Riley cleanly slits his throat, stepping to the side as he keels over. Riley heads into the bathroom and takes the 8-ball from her pocket and lays it out on the back of her hand, snorting the drug and biting her lip as the cocaine hits her system. She throws her jacket back on, takes a photo of her handiwork on her cell phone and leaves the hotel, walking a block away before hailing a taxi. If the taxi driver finds it odd that she’s got blood on her legs he doesn’t comment on it, Riley tipping him extra when he drops her at the club. She walks around to the back door and lets herself in, giggling manically as she makes eye contact with Paul, Richard and Schneider across the room.

“Jesus fuck Riley, what the hell happened to you?”

Richard asks and hurries to her side, looking confused when she takes her jacket off and he see’s just how much blood she’s covered in.

“Don’t worry, Reesh, it’s not mine.”  
“Are you high?”

He sounds disappointed and Riley rolls her eyes, walking unsteadily over to Paul and Schneider and calling over her shoulder.

“So what, it’s okay when you are but suddenly when it’s me it’s a problem?”  
“He didn’t say that, sweetheart…”  
“Shut up, Christoph, nobody is talking to you.”

Riley snaps and Paul quickly gets in between them, one hand on Riley’s shoulder and the other lifting her head up so he can look at how blown out her eyes are. He frowns at the far off look in her eyes, not used to seeing her fucked up on drugs but not surprised after what Doom had told him about their exchange hours earlier.

“Till and Ollie will freak if they come back and see you covered in blood, go take a shower and then you can tell us what happened.”  
“You know, you’re not the boss of me, Paul, I don’t have to fucking do what you tell me to.”

She all but snarls, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. Riley pushes Paul out of the way to thrust her phone, still open on the photos of the dead gangbangers, into Doom’s hands. As soon as he see’s the photos his expression morphs into one of shock, looking at Riley and opening and closing his mouth a few times but no sound coming out. Riley simply laughs and smiles at Paul and Richard when they look from the photos to her face, their shocked expressions matching Doom’s.

“So, you still think I’m being reckless?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different to what I usually write, but I was feeling inspired. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	7. Untergang von uns allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Riley's recklessness will cause tensions between them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to my amazing Mym for being my proof-reader, editor, and friend. <3
> 
> English Title Translation - Downfall Of Us All

“What the hell did you do, Riley?!”  
“What does it look like I did?”

Riley reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out another 8-ball that she hands to Richard.

“The blonde one is the one who hurt Ari and Nes, this was theirs, so by rights it should be yours. Where are Till and Ollie by the way?”  
“Flake is out running errands and Ollie drove Till to a meeting with the boss……Riley, honey, please listen to me for once and go and clean yourself up before they get back? I’m not telling you what to do, it’s just a suggestion because I don’t want to see you get beat again. Please?”

Richard ran the fingers of his good hand down Riley’s cheek to cup her jaw, tilting her head up so he could look her in the eye and trying not to wince at how badly they were blown out.

“Please?”

He ran his thumb softly across her lips as he spoke, Paul putting himself between Richard and Doom to stop him from intervening with a very pointed look.

“Don’t Doom, let Reesh handle this. You’re the last person she’s going to listen to right now.”

He whispered hurriedly, his hands firmly on the other man’s chest to keep him away from his boyfriend and Riley. Riley’s balled up, blood-covered fists stopped shaking at her sides the longer Richard gently touched her face, caressing her lips, jaw and cheeks until her eyes properly focused on his.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up yeah?”

Richard slid his hand from Riley’s cheek to her jaw, down her neck and arm to her hand, threading their fingers together and walking backwards to drag Riley to the bathroom. He managed to get Riley into the bathroom without much of a fuss but she wouldn’t let go of his hand once they got there, her eyes flitting around the room to settle on a space just over his right shoulder.

“Going to be hard for you to clean up while you’re holding my hand, and as much as I would enjoy getting the chance to appreciate this fine body of yours, I really don’t want to be beat up by your boyfriend. Either of them.”

Riley’s eyes finally settled on his again and Richard smiled at her, it quickly turned into a frown when he realised she was crying silently.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, _Liebchen?_ ”

She crumbled in his arms and Richard wrapped them around her, holding onto her tightly as sobs wracked her small frame and gently sliding with her to the floor when her legs no longer supported her.

“You should just kill me, Reesh.”  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Would be easier for everyone if I wasn’t around to cause trouble and to make a mess of everything.”

Richard furrowed his eyebrows and got his hand in Riley’s hair so he could make her lift her head, making her look him in the eye.

“What about Ollie? Did you think about what your death would do to him? What it would do to Doom?”  
“Doom would get over it, he could have anyone he wanted with his looks. Ollie too. They would still have each other, they don’t need me.”

Riley took a shuddering breath and looked away again, Richard untangling her from his arms and standing up, leaving the girl shaking on the floor. Doom and Paul both looked towards the bathroom as the door swung open, Richard storming over to the pair and glaring at Doom.

“What happened this morning between you and Riley?”  
“It’s none of your business, Richard.”  
“When someone I care about breaks down in tears and tell me that she thinks things would be easier if she was dead, it becomes my business.”

He tried not to snarl at Doom, he really did, but keeping his temper in check was near impossible when it came to Riley. Richard knew that he was never going to get a chance with Riley, had accepted it a long time ago, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to be protective of her. Riley was just as protective over him and even though they butted heads a lot of the time, they’d do anything for each other.

“She what?”

Paul takes one look at the horrified look at Doom’s face before heading off to the bathroom to be with Riley, not really wanting to leave her alone in a place where she can possibly drown herself.

“What exactly did she say to you?”  
“That it would be easier for everyone if she wasn’t around to make a mess of everything, that you and Ollie would either move on to better things because you’re both attractive, or you’d have each other and don’t need her. I’ve watched Riley come down a few times, but never like this. So I can only assume that her emotional state is contributing to how bad things are right now. So, I’ll ask you again, what happened this morning?”  
“I already told you, Richard, it’s none of your fucking business what goes on between Riley and I, so mind your own.”  
“I like you and am even occasionally scared of you, Christoph, but if I find out you’ve hurt her? You won’t live long enough to regret it.”

Doom turns to Richard and laughs, scoffing and squaring up with the smaller man.

“If you think for one second that I would hurt her then you’re stupider than I give you credit for.”  
“You don’t know shit about me, asshole.”

Richard winces as his fist collides sharply with Doom’s jaw, the other man grunting in pain and turning to glare at Richard and following up with his own punch to the smaller mans abdomen.

“You do know that no matter what you do she’ll never love you?”

He says lowly into Richard’s ear as he’s doubled over in pain, caught a little off guard as Richard launches himself at him and taking him down. Considering the height difference between the two men, their fight is pretty even. Richard has been fighting and grappling since childhood which gives him an advantage, but Doom has the advantage of being stronger and having two good hands. The two of them are too busy grappling to notice when Till and Ollie get back and don’t until large hands pull them apart by the fronts of their shirts, Riley and Paul coming out of the bathroom at the same time and taking a second to take the scene in.

“Do I want to know why the fuck you two are fighting like children?!”

Paul keeps his arm around Riley to stop her intervening in the situation, making eye contact with her and shaking his head. Doom neatly removes Ollie’s hand from the front of his shirt, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

“Just trying to get some hand to hand practice in, seemed necessary after the incident at the bar yesterday.”

Till raises an eyebrow at Richard and he shrugs, his gaze wandering over to Riley and Paul and noting that the young woman looks like she’s about to faint.

“You two throwing punches doesn’t have anything to do with our girl does it?”

He beckons Riley over and grips her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up so he can look in her eyes.

“Would you like to tell me what you got up this afternoon my sweet?”  
“They had it coming. I guarantee Nes and Ari weren’t the only girls those assholes screwed out of their drugs and our money.”  
“I can see you got the drugs back at least.”

Riley leans down and removes both her knife and the money clip from her boot, giving Till the cash and playing with the blade.

“Whilst I don’t approve of your method, my dear, I am proud of you for getting the money back. Anything else you’d like to tell me?”

Till zeroes in on the bruises on Riley’s throat and collarbones that he knows weren’t there yesterday, frowning when she refuses to make eye contact with him despite his best efforts to get her attention.

“Riley?”  
“No, nothing else to report. I just, I need a fucking drink.”

Riley leans into Ollie when he puts his arm around her waist, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and turning her to face Till.

“That I can give you, then Paul and Richard are going to take you home. Don’t look at me like that, Riley, you’re in no fit state to be here and I need Oliver and Doom for something.”  
“You can keep Christoph for as long as you like but can I…can I please have Ollie home at some point tonight?”  
“I’ll do my best. Take her into the bar and get her a drink will you please, Richard? Whatever she wants.”

Nodding an affirmative Richard wraps his arm around Riley’s shoulders and leads her into the bar, Till looking between Ollie, Paul and Doom.

“Riley only ever calls you Christoph when she’s mad at you, anything I need to be concerned about?”  
“It’s nothing. She’ll get over it in a day or so.”

Paul rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth shut, shrugging when Doom looks at him pointedly.

“Let’s just pretend I believe you, shall we? As long as it doesn’t impact on your ability to work together I don’t care. Go and grab a seat in my office and I’ll be in shortly. Try not to start a fight with him before I get there, hm?”  
“I can handle him, Till, don’t worry.”

Ollie collars the older man by his shirt and leads him into Till’s office to stop him arguing, Till and Paul looking towards the door as Flake comes in.

“See if you can get her to tell you what’s going on with them.”

Till gestures to the bar and Paul laughs and rubs the back of his neck, waiting until Flake has joined Ollie and Doom in the office before continuing.

“Oh I know what’s going on, Doom just doesn’t want to tell you. He, Ollie and I are worried about Riley because she’s disassociating and making stupid, rash decisions without thinking about the repercussions. You encouraging her isn’t going to help either by the way. The three of us discussed it yesterday and decided he was the best one to try and talk to her, so he tried to this morning and it didn’t go well. They had a big blow up about it and she punched him, so instead of thinking first he acted out of instinct and slapped her which only made it worse.”  
“You care for her, I get that, but if you all keep trying to control what Riley does and how she acts? It’ll only get worse. I need the three of you in by 10am tomorrow, and you all need to be sober. I will talk to Riley tomorrow morning once she’s had a chance to calm down.”  
“We aren’t trying to control her, we’re just worried that she is going to do something stupid and end up getting herself, or one of us, killed. Hopefully she’ll listen if the concern is coming from you. Do you want us to stay with her tonight, or just until you’re done with Ollie?”

When Riley and Richard come back in from the bar they’re both giggling and pink faced, Till snorting and shaking his head when he sees them.

“You two know I’m going to take your drinks out of your pay, right?”  
“Take it out of my boyfriend, I know you want to fuck him.”  
“So much sassier when you’re drunk, Riley. You have nothing to worry about though, Oliver isn’t my type.”

Till gently grasps Riley’s chin and tilts her head up so she’s looking at him.

“I don’t care what the three of you get up when they get you home, but I need you clear-headed and sober when you get here tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes Sir!”  
“Don’t call me ‘Sir’, I work for a living.”  
“Yes Ma’am!”

Riley yelps and then proceeds to giggle as Richard tosses her over his shoulder and carries her out, Paul and Till shaking their heads at the both of them.

“I’ll keep them out of trouble tonight and deliver them both bright-eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning.”  
“Good man. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Paul gives Till an affirmative then heads outside to the car, stealing Richard’s cigarette and just smirking when his lover pouts at him.

“Where’s Riley? Don’t tell me you lost her already…”

Richard furrows his eyebrows and gestures to the car, Paul smiling when he sees Riley curled up in the back seat.

“She probably tired herself out from crying but knowing her, she’ll be awake again soon enough. We should probably get her home before that happens.”  
“I’ve seen Riley off her face before, but never like this. Do you think it was because of her fight with Doom heightening her emotions when she took the drugs? Or do you think it was something else?”

Paul ponders the question as they get in the car, looking anywhere but at Richard to avoid answering.

“I think maybe the 8-Ball she got back might have been more than just cocaine. I’ve only ever seen her that bad once before, and it was when she took ecstasy.”  
“I don’t remember that.”  
“You and Ollie were in Belgium. Doom and I took her with us to one of Akerlund’s parties so she knew what to look out for. It was about 6 months after she and Ollie joined us and Till sent the two of you off to test Ollie, and to see if you could handle the pressure of being in charge. She freaked out on us and pulled a knife on Doom. He had to knock her out to get it off her, then Till had to sedate her when we got back because she kept trying to fight with us.”

Richard sighs and runs a hand through his hair, turning around to look at the sleeping woman.

“What happened between Riley and Doom this morning? I know you know.”  
“We’re worried about her because she’s being reckless and disassociating all over the place. Ollie and I volunteered Doom to talk to her to try and figure out what was going on, knowing that she wouldn’t listen if it was coming from me and Ollie is too submissive to her for it to make a difference. It didn’t go the way we had hoped it would and she slapped him, so he punched Riley in the face instead of thinking first like a normal person.”

When Richard scoffs Paul turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

“How on Earth did you come to the conclusion that Schneider was the best one to talk to her? Do you not watch the way they interact? Riley is the epitome of a bratty sub, the last thing she’s going to do is listen to him. Especially after what happened the other night, and with Till smacking her around because of it. Riley is better at hiding her emotions that you all give her credit for, but when we were on the way back yesterday she was a mess. Those bruises on her ribs were really bad but the ones on her throat were worse, she was shaking the whole way to Nikolai’s and don’t even get me started on what went down with the Russian. Don’t do it tonight, getting Riley drunk is tonight’s plan, but you should talk to her tomorrow. Believe it or not, and she’ll never admit it, but Ri does actually listen to you.”  
“You’re really insightful when you want to be babe, you know that right?”

Richard just smiles and lights them both a cigarette, passing Paul his and rolling down the window, watching the city lights of Berlin as they pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I am BACK!  
> I'm sooooooooo sorry it's been well over a month since I updated. Been dealing with some stuff and started a new job. I promise regular updates will be back in session in the next week or so :)
> 
> Thank you for sticking by, and for reading. 
> 
> Lots of exciting things coming!!!!


	8. Bitte Verzeih Mir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout and results of the incidents the day before.
> 
> Title Translation: Please forgive me.

Ollie still hadn’t come home by the time they’d managed to coax Riley to sleep, so the compromise was reached that Richard would stay with her. When Paul woke up his neck and back were killing him from sleeping on the couch and he twisted uncomfortably to try and work out the kinks in his muscles. He padded down to the bedroom where he could hear his lover snoring softly, but there was no sign of Riley and he couldn’t hear the shower running. Her phone was sitting on the bedside table, as were her car keys and ID card. Paul headed back to the kitchen and put a couple of chocolate croissants in the oven to warm, flicking the kettle on and filling mugs to make coffee. He made coffee for himself and Richard, carrying the beverage down to the bedroom and waving it under the younger man’s nose.

“Good Morning, love.”

Richard cracked an eye open and with visible effort forced himself into a sitting position, smiling, taking his coffee and looking around for Riley.

“Where’s our girl?”  
“Not sure. Her phone and keys are here though so she can’t have gone too far. There’s chocolate croissants in the oven, don’t let yours burn. I’m going to go and check the roof, she likes to hide up there sometimes.”

Paul kissed him on the cheek and then headed back to the kitchen, grabbing a croissant for himself and Riley, his coffee, and her coat off the couch.

“I thought I’d find you up here.”

Riley smiled into her tea as Paul sat beside her, kissing her on the cheek, wrapping her coat around her shoulders and giving her a croissant.

“I’m so sorry about last night. Pretty sure the 8-ball was more than just coke, and I wasn’t in a good place emotionally after fighting with Doom and......”  
“Hush kitten. You have nothing to apologise for, not to me anyway. If anything, I’m sorry. We should have told you that we were worried about you, not left it to Schneider to do it on his own. I assume the two of you fucked yesterday?”  
“Not sure where you’re going with this......”

Paul chuckled and leant over to look in her mug, Riley giggling when he screwed his nose up and shook his head.

“Since when do you drink peppermint tea? I thought you hated that shit.”  
“Nerves have been kinda frayed lately. It helps.”

Riley shrugged and Paul nodded in understanding, glad that for now tea was her chosen self-medication instead of more cocaine.

“Back to what I was saying. Reesh pointed out that you’re a particularly bratty sub, and I know that you and Doom play rough so you wouldn’t have been in a great frame of mind before he talked to you.”  
“Yeah I was pretty out of it, but that’s no excuse. I was awful to him yesterday. He’s probably never going to speak to me again after the way I acted.”

Paul put his arm around her and squeezes her shoulder, giving her what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The man is absolutely besotted with you. That’s sort of my point. It’s not possible for him to be subjective when it comes to you, and because of the way you two are with each other it’s impossible for you to be anything but objective when he’s trying to tell you something. You say this all the time yourself sweetheart, you can’t help being protective when it comes to us but unfortunately that means that you end up being self-destructive. I say this with nothing but love and concern as your friend, you’re an incredibly emotional being and a perfect example of what happens when you take your foot off the gas and stop looking after yourself. Me, Ollie and Doom aren’t the only ones who worry about you, Flake does too but shows it in different ways, and Reesh adores you. You really scared him yesterday with the way you were talking. That’s why he and Doom were fighting, plus, he said something sort of really unnecessarily hurtful to Reesh.”  
“He really doesn’t do the thinking first thing when he gets on the defensive. What did he say?”  
“That no matter what Reesh does you’ll never love him.”

Riley shakes her head, putting her croissant down and running a hand through her hair. She chews on her bottom lip and turns to Paul and he can tell just from looking at her that she’s trying not to cry.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll apologise to Richard when we go back downstairs.”  
“You are not the one who needs to apologise for that.”  
“Doom was in a mood because of me being high and pathetic. Yes I am.”

Paul opens his mouth to say something but really covers it with her hand, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the noise he makes.

“I’m self-loathing and wallowing. You aren’t going to win this argument with me so don’t even try it.”

Riley squeaks and wipes her hand off on Paul’s shirt when he licks her palm and he just laughs, standing up and offering her his hand.

“Come on, Till wants us in early and I bet you any money that Reesh went back to sleep when I left to come and find you.”  
“Not if you caffeinated him first. We both crashed pretty hard last night, once you got me to bed anyway. The two of you take up about half as much space as Ollie and Christoph do, you could have slept with us instead of on the couch.”  
“You didn’t see his face when you were dragging him to bed, I wasn’t going to make him share when he was so happy.”

Paul-keeps hold of Riley’s hand until the two of them get downstairs and back inside, taking Riley’s empty mug and placing them both in the sink and noting that Richard has already washed his. He stands in the hallways and listens to Riley speaking softly to Richard.

“…as much as he knows that the two of us will never be exclusive, he really can be a jealous bitch over me sometimes. Especially if I’ve put him in a bad mood like I did yesterday. I’m so sorry he said that to you, Richard. He’s wrong anyway. I do love you, you know that.”  
“You don’t have to apologise for him, Ri. The two of us were well overdue for a fist fight anyway, so if it wasn’t over you, it would have been over something else.”

Richard ran a hand through Riley’s hair and tugged her closer, kissing her forehead and thumbing away the tear that had fallen from her eye.

“Listen to me, doll. It didn’t bother me that he said you’d never love me, because you’re right, I know that you do. The main reason that we were fighting was because I thought that he’d hurt you, and I don’t mean in a way that you enjoy. So I told him that if he hurt you he wouldn’t live long enough to regret it, which is why he get on the defensive. I don’t ever want to hear you apologise for him, especially when you did nothing wrong.”  
“I don’t want to lose you, Reesh. Any of you. But the other day at the bar, when you got hit with that bottle I was worried they’d actually hurt you. Then when Radev’s boys were all over Paul…”

Eyes dark, Riley shudders and wipes the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands and sniffles a little. Paul straightens up and stops lurking in the hallway, joining his lover and Riley in the bedroom and sitting on the bed with them.

“Never going to happen, Riley. We all look out for each other and none of us are ever going to be in a situation where we’re in danger.”  
“Our whole lives are dangerous situations, Paulie, that’s sort of my point and you know that I...”  
“Okay stop.”

Paul holds his hand up to silence her, knowing exactly where Riley’s tangent is going to end before she even starts. It’s an argument they’ve had before, but not for a long while.

“We’ve been through this, kitten, we all work together and make sure that nobody goes off on their own. There is much less risk in what we do, when we do it in pairs or groups of three then when we do it alone. Our job is pretty much idiot proof because of the safety systems that we implement and the way that we work. I’ve told you over and over again that you’re safe with us and we take care of each other.”  
“The only one who goes off on their own and gets themselves into trouble all the time is you, _Liebes_.”

Riley has the decency to blush and Richard chuckles in her ear, kissing the side of her head and playing with her hair.

“I need more coffee, you two need to shower and we need to get a move on. We have to be in around 10 right?”  
“Mmhm. Riley will make you more coffee and I’m going to shower.”

Paul barely manages to duck away from Riley’s hand as she goes to mess with his hair and he sticks his tongue out at her.

“Use all the hot water and I will kick your scrawny little twink ass.”  
“Did you just…….you do know that it’s me that’s in charge in the bedroom, right?”  
“Oh I’m well aware, you still look like a twink though. Now go shower or I’m just going to join you once I’ve made the princess coffee.”

She ruffles Richard’s hair and kisses him on the cheek, slapping Paul’s ass as she heads to the kitchen to make more coffee.

“Here I was thinking I was the only one who could effectively shut you up. If she comes back in here with coffee and you’re still standing there you’re missing out on your shower.”  
“I can’t believe she just called me a twink. Twice!”

Paul grumbles and Richard does his best not to laugh, standing up and all but marching Paul to the bathroom on his way to the kitchen.

“He’s still grumbling about me calling him a twink, isn’t he?”  
“Yep. You’re so good at pushing his buttons, Ri.”  
“Oh I’m well aware, it’s half the fun.”

Riley giggles and fills two fresh mugs with coffee, sitting down at the table with Richard and handing him one.

“ _Wussten Sie, dass Sie im schlaf sprechen?_ ”  
“ _Oh ja? Und was sage ich?_ ”  
“ _Nichts Spezielles. Ein bisschen uber Paul, mich, deine Mutter. Du vermisst Sie?”_  
 _“Jein_. _Vermisst du deins?”_

Looking down at her coffee Riley shrugs, chewing on her lip as she thinks about her answer.

“ _Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine, aber ich vermisse Ollie’s. Sie war gut zu mir. Das einzige, woran ich mich an meiner Mutter erinnere, ist die Art, wie sie roch._ ”

She smiles into her mug at the thought of Ollie’s Mom, thinking about how much the woman taught her about life and love. How much she softened her up and helped Riley learn how to trust that there were good people in the world who would keep her safe, and not try to hurt her.

“You never did tell me the story about how your Father died. You promised me once that you would.”  
“One day I will. Ollie will kill me if I tell it without him. He’s very proud of himself for the part her played. I am too if we’re being honest.”

Riley downs the rest of her coffee and dumps her mug in the sink.

“Can you go drag your lover out of my shower please? Otherwise I really will just go and join him.”  
“Sure sweetheart.”

Richard stands and kisses Riley’s forehead before heading to drag Paul out of the bathroom, Riley waiting by the door until the two of them leave before going in. Paul has used most of the hot water so Riley doesn’t linger in the shower, washing her hair and herself quickly and glad that the boys aren’t in the bedroom. Riley decides on faded, red leather shorts, a black halter top, fishnets and her cowboy boots, putting on some eyeliner to complete the look and heading back out to the kitchen where Paul and Richard are waiting for her.

“You look beautiful. Ready to go?”  
“Yeah I…I guess.”  
“Relax darling. I promise you, Doom is not going to hate you and your boy will be eager to see you. Come on.”

Paul wraps his arm around Riley’s waist and guides her out of the house, Richard tucking her house keys in her back pocket and pats her ass once as they head out to their car. Their girl is uncharacteristically quiet on the drive and Paul and Richard share worried looks but say nothing, Paul leaving the two of them in the car when he heads inside.

“I’ve got your back in there Ri I promise.”

He gets out of the car and opens Riley’s door for her, taking her by the hand and leading her inside. Doom looks up as he hears the door open again, angry and upset with himself when he sees how pale and upset Riley looks. Richard leaves Riley standing by the door, giving Doom a short nod as he joins him, Flake and Paul on the sectional. Ollie takes Riley in his arms, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent.

“You didn’t come home.”

She says quietly into his chest and Ollie hugs her tighter, running his hand through her hair.

“I know, I’m sorry. We had a lot of work to do and I couldn’t leave, ended up just sleeping here by the time we finished around 5. Did you sleep any?”  
“I crashed pretty hard actually, once the booze and the smack was out of my system. Reesh stayed with me and Paul slept on the couch.”  
“I’ll be sure to thank Richard for that, you wouldn’t have slept if he wasn’t with you. Not with the mood you were in when you three left.”

Riley nods and Ollie cups her jaw, tilting her head up and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“ _Ich Liebe Dich_ Riley.”  
“ _Hab dich auch lieb_.”  
” _Gut_. Doom wants to talk to you, when you’re ready.”

Ollie can see the apprehension in Riley’s eyes, can feel it in the way she tenses up in his arms and he lays a palm flat on her lower back, rubbing the skin there softly with his thumb. A technique he’s used since they were teenagers to calm her down, knowing that the simple touch will ground her.

“I…yeah…o…okay.”

He kisses her again and gives Riley a reassuring smile before heading over to the sectional, whispering in Doom’s ear then sitting back down. When Doom walks up to Riley he offers her his hand, leading her into the empty bar and out of earshot of the others. He drops to his knees once the door is closed, hugging Riley tightly around the waist. Riley tangles both hands in Doom’s hair, holding him just as tight as she feels him shudder against her. When he looks up his eyes are glassy and Riley breaks, turning to kiss his palm when he rests a hand against her cheek.

“I am so sorry for losing control with you yesterday. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, Ri, I just…I love you. So much. You scare me sometimes, and I worry that we’re going to lose you and I realise I didn’t approach it the right way and hurt you anyway. Can you forgive me?”

Riley runs a hand down Doom’s face, tracing his cheekbones and jaw with her hand and urging him to stand.

“Neither of us handled it right, Schny, I think…we were both too riled and still coming down from our session to think clearly. Then me being high as a fucking kite on whatever the hell was in the 8-Ball with the smack when I got back definitely didn’t help either. If either of us need to beg forgiveness, it’s me. I was awful to you last night, to all of you actually. So I guess the real question is can you forgive me?”  
“There is nothing to be forgiven, pet. I should know better than to try and control you outside of our sessions together. We both need to work on our communication it seems. I promise from now on I’ll try not to come at you the way I did yesterday, and I’ll bring it up straight away if I’m worried about you instead of letting it simmer, as long as you do the same. Deal?”  
“Deal. I love you too. Speaking of love and apologies…”

Doom looks a little sheepish and Riley knows he knows exactly what she’s about to say and she smiles a little.

“I’ll apologise to Richard for what I said and for starting a fight with him.”

Riley stands on her toes so she can kiss Doom, smiling against his mouth when he pulls her tight against his body by her hips, fingers digging pleasantly into bruises already there and making her gasp a little. Doom chuckles when they separate and kisses Riley’s forehead, taking her hand again and leading her back into the other room. Till comes out of his office as they come in and he smiles at them, waving the two of them over to the sectional to join the others. He waits until they’re all comfortably seated and then pulls up a chair in front of them, resting both hands on top of his cane and leaning forward with a wide smile on his lips.

“We’re going to rob and blow up the Royal Bank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, I am SO sorry that I've been absent for a bit. Things have been really hectic again but I promise I will finish this in the next couple of weeks :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it's a little short. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, reading and commenting. Means the world!
> 
> German Translations:  
> “Wussten Sie, dass Sie im schlaf sprechen?” - Did you know that you talk in your sleep?  
> “Oh ja? Und was sage ich?” - Oh yeah? And what do I say?  
> “Nichts Spezielles. Ein bisschen uber Paul, mich, deine Mutter. Du vermisst Sie?” - Nothing special. A little about Paul, Me, your mother. You miss her?  
> “Jein. Vermisst du deins?” - Yes and No. Do you miss yours?  
> "Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine, aber ich vermisse Ollie’s. Sie war gut zu mir. Das einzige, woran ich mich an meiner Mutter erinnere, ist die Art, wie sie roch" - I don't remember mine, but I miss Ollie's. She was good to me. The only thing I remember about mine was the way she smelled.  
> “Ich Liebe Dich Riley.” - I Love you, Riley.  
> “Hab dich auch lieb.” - Love you too.  
> ”Gut." - Good.


	9. Liebe Wird Dich Verrückt Machen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to rob the Royal Bank has been set into motion and we catch up on what the gang has been up to.

It had been 5 weeks since Till had given them the news about the planned robbery and everything was in full swing. Paul and Richard were going through one of their serious off-again phases, but with Riley around to be the buffer between them they were mostly getting along. Riley and Doom’s relationship had improved after Till had taken them both aside to talk out their issues, and Ollie and Doom were spending more and more time together in and out of the bedroom. Ollie had been given a lot more responsibility in regard to the robbery as Till had tasked him with building a bomb that would do enough damage to the building without the risk of casualties and he was rising to the challenge. Riley had banned him from doing it in their apartment after he’d nearly blown them both to pieces, so Till had hired out a warehouse through one of their dummy corporations for him to work from where there was a lot less risk of one of them being hurt. They were still undecided on if they were planning the job for the night or day time, so they had all gathered early to eat breakfast together before Ollie and Paul started their surveillance shift and Riley and Doom had just finished their night shift. The smell of bacon, eggs and coffee was normally one of Riley’s favourite things, but there was something about it this morning that was making her feel ill.

“If you don’t eat something in the next five minutes you’re going to miss out because your boyfriend is going to eat it all.”  
“I…I’m really not hungry, Paulie, think I’m just going to stick with my tea.”  
“You’re not eating and you’re not drinking coffee. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?”

Riley rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Paul, smiling over her shoulder as Doom hands her a steaming mug of tea.

“You didn’t eat last night either, you sure you’re okay?”

Doom sits on the couch next to Riley and tucks her under his arm, kissing the side of her head and playing with her hair.

“I really wish people would stop asking me that. I’m fine.”  
“Did I make your tea right?”

Riley takes a sip of her tea and smiles, turning to kiss Doom on the cheek.

“It’s perfect, Sir, thank you.”  
“Don’t start, that collar is already giving me ideas.”  
“I look forward to you putting some of those ideas into practice. Later tonight?”

He smirks at Riley as she smiles into her tea, blushing a little when she realises that Richard is stifling a giggle into his fist across the sectional. The collar had been an apology gift from Doom after their fight and Riley had barely taken it off since she’d received it. It was a small padlock on a silver chain and had Doom’s initials engraved on it. 

“Maybe. If you’re good.”  
“Planning fun without me?”

Ollie asks around a mouthful of bacon and Riley giggles, shaking her head and yawning a little.

“Not your sort of fun, love, and nothing imminently. I’m too tired from last night. You’ll keep Paul out of trouble today won’t you?”

Paul flips her off and she sticks her tongue out at him, humming quietly when Doom scratches at her scalp with a chuckle.

“I thought keeping everyone out of trouble was your job.”  
“Most of the time it is, but it’s yours if I’m not around. Seriously though, keep him out of trouble yeah? Watch both of your backs and keep your heads down and…”

Oliver kisses Riley to shut her up and she sighs softly against his lips, smiling when they separate.

“Thank you. Sorry, you know I ramble when I worry.”  
“I know. You have nothing to worry about though, yeah? We’ll be fine.”

Riley gives Ollie a weak smile and settles back into Doom’s arms, watching over the others as they finish their breakfast.

“Do you two want to head home and sleep or do you think you can still be productive here for a couple hours?”  
“I promised Richard would go with him to do deliveries today so I’m fine, I can’t speak for Doom though.”  
“You sure you and Richard together is a good idea? I don’t know how much you’ll actually get done seeing as the two of you argue so much.”

Till raises an eyebrow at Riley as she just giggles at him, standing up and draping herself across Richard’s lap with a smile.

“The two of us is always a good idea, right Reesh?”  
“Yes. You’re my favourite pain in my ass that I spend time with.”

Richard deadpans and Riley pouts, it turning into a smile when he chuckles.

“Aww, I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. Don’t tell Ollie, but you’re my favourite pain in the ass too.”

She kisses him on the cheek and they both turn to smile at Till in sync and he chuckles, ruffling Riley’s hair and dodging her hand when she tries to smack him.

“I gotta use the bathroom and brush my teeth then I’m good to go, okay?”  
“Take your time, sweetheart. I’m going to try and talk to Paul again before he and Ollie leave.”  
“He still hasn’t spoken to you?”

Richard’s face falls and he shakes his head, Riley furrowing her eyebrows and hugging him tightly before getting up.

“Let me know how it goes and if he’s still being a jerk I’ll talk to him.”  
“Thanks Riley.”  
“Anything for you babe, you know that. I hate when you two are fighting like this, makes me feel all icky.”

Riley squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and then heads to the bathroom, grabbing her spare toothbrush from the cabinet. A wave of nausea hits her as she’s brushing her teeth and Riley drops her toothbrush in the sink to make it to the toilet to throw up, washing her mouth out to get rid of the acrid taste before finishing brushing her teeth. From the look on Richard’s face when Riley makes it back to the sectional his attempt to talk to Paul didn’t go well and Riley hands him her car keys.

“I’ll talk to him. Go wait for me and I’ll be out shortly.”  
“You don’t need to talk to him, Ri, it’s not worth it.”  
“I care about you and you’re upset, it is worth it. Go wait in the car, Reesh.”

She crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow at him and Richard rolls his eyes, shutting his mouth, taking her keys and heading outside. Riley heads into the bar where she knows Paul and Ollie are checking over the footage that she and Doom collected over the course of the evening, leaning over to whisper in Paul’s ear.

“We need to talk, Paul.”  
“No we don’t, Riley.”  
“It’s cute that you think I’m asking you, plus, Ollie doesn’t mind if I steal you away for a minute, do you love?”

Ollie takes one look at Riley’s face and shakes his head and she smiles, softly grasping Ollie’s chin and kissing him before grabbing Paul around the bicep and dragging him over to the bar.

“Riley…”

She puts a hand over Paul’s mouth and glares a little.

“Don’t talk, just listen. Please?”

Paul nods as Riley takes her hand away and she smiles, hugging him tightly.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you and Reesh and I don’t really want to know, I just want you to know that I care very much about both of you and it makes me sick to my stomach when you’re arguing with each other. You have to let him talk to you and actually listen to him or this is never going to resolve itself in a healthy way and if something goes bad during this job and you haven't talked to each other, you’ll never forgive yourselves.”  
“It’s a little bit more complicated than that, kitten, but I promise I’ll try and talk to him later. Okay?”  
“Okay. Now, you two watch each other’s backs today and for God’s sake be careful. I know you two didn’t tell Till that you almost got arrested last week, and yes I will keep Richard and me out of trouble today and we’ll be careful. I promise I won’t start a fight with the Russian and I won’t let him start another bar fight with Zoran’s boys.”

Riley giggles and kisses Paul on the cheek, leaning over to kiss Ollie as well before she heads out to the car and Richard.

“He’s agreed to at least listen to what you have to say.”  
“Thank you, Riley. Seriously.”  
“I love you, idiot, would do anything for you yeah?”

Richard leans over to kiss Riley’s forehead, messing her hair and then starts the car.

“I heard what Doom said to you this morning about not eating, and I know you didn’t answer him…”

Riley turned to glare at Richard and smack him firmly across the back of the head, quirking an eyebrow and setting her face to a frown.

“Don’t start or so help me…….”  
“Okay okay, shutting up.”  
“Good boy. Speaking of shutting up, I promised Paul that I wouldn’t let you start another bar fight with Zoran’s boys so please, let me do the talking? I’ll let you talk to the Russian because God knows that I’ll get knife happy if I have to be closer than 5 feet away from him.”

Richard laughs but nods anyway, knowing that with the tone of voice Riley is using arguing with her is pointless.

“There are 2 things in life that scare me, Riley. One is my mother, and the other is you behind the wheel of a car.”  
“Oh yeah, and why’s that, pretty boy?”  
“Why? You drive like a fucking maniac that’s why.”

Giggling Riley turns to face him, keeping her eyes on Richard as she takes a corner and grinning at the panic on his face.

“You make me laugh sometimes, Richard. Don’t worry, you’re safe with me. Now, let’s go ruin somebody’s day.”

Riley turns back to the steering wheel and accelerates, giggling manically as Richard turns the radio up and holds on for dear life.

Paul chuckled lowly and rolled his eyes as Ollie checked his cell for the 5th time in as many minutes, waiting until the younger man had pocketed it before saying anything.

“You keep checking that thing every 5 seconds and you’re going to kill the battery. You worried about Riley?”  
“Yes and no. No, because I know that She and Richard always have each other’s backs and will look out for one another. Yes, because……well…uh…I um…”

Ollie reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small jewelry box, handing it to Paul and blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. Paul smiles as he opens the box, carefully removing the contents.

“Do you think Riley will like it?”  
“She’ll love it, Oliver. It’s beautiful.”

The ring is sterling silver with 2 square cut diamonds either side of a medium sized, pear cut emerald. Paul carefully places the ring back in the box and hands it to Ollie, still smiling as the other man returns the box to his pocket.

“When are you going to ask her?”  
“Well, I did think of taking her out for a fancy dinner and then slipping it into a glass of champagne, but I know she’d hate that and think it was super cheesy.”  
“Does Ri even drink champagne?”

Paul asks with a laugh and Ollie shakes his head.

“Not since it was the reason that she and Richard got into that fight at Tagtgren’s party. She prefers whiskey nowadays. No, I think I’m just going to sit her down tonight before we have dinner and ask her then.”  
“I think that’s perfect, Ollie, and very you. If you don’t mind me asking, why now? You two have been together for 8 years, right? So why is now the right time for you to get married?”  
“I…if something goes wrong with this job…I’d hate for either of us to be living in a world of what ifs and what could have been’s, you know? When Ri and I went to visit my Father he gave me the nudge I needed as well. Told me it had been clear since the moment I brought her home with me when we were teenagers that we were meant to be together and that I should hurry up and ask her before she realised that she was too pretty to be with me.”

Ollie laughs and picks up the camera he’d rested on the dashboard to take a photo of the security van that drives up, making sure to get the number plate and passengers in the shots.

“Did you tell Schneider?”  
“No.”  
“Can I ask why not”

Taking a deep breath Ollie puts the camera down, turning to look at Paul with a furrowed brow.

“If Riley says yes, I know that she and Doom are a package deal. He gives her what I can’t sexually, as well as emotionally, and he gives me things that Riley can’t, or just won’t. Us getting engaged won’t change that so I didn’t think I needed to.”  
“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Ollie. Riley is going to love the ring and it’s obvious to all of us how much you love each other so I’m sure she’ll say yes.”  
“I hope so. When are you and Richard going to kiss and make up?”

Ollie smirks at the scowl on Paul’s face at the question, knowing that when he asked it there was a very small likelihood he was going to get an answer and even if he got an answer it probably wasn’t going to be the truth.

“When he pulls his head out of his ass and realises the world doesn’t revolve around him and his stupidly pretty face.”  
“Ah so it is a lovers quarrel then? Here I was thinking it’s just because you’re both so damn stubborn.”

Paul sighs and runs a hand through his hair, opening and closing his mouth a few times before actually speaking.

“I sort of don’t even remember what we were arguing about in the first place……I just…he makes me crazy. The way he flirts with everyone gets to me……I get so jealous and all I can think about is marking him and pinning him down and fucking him in front of everyone to show them who he really belongs to.”  
“Love makes you do crazy things sometimes. I was only twenty when I helped Riley kill her father, and we hadn’t even started dating! Talk to him, Paul, tell him how you really feel about it and what his flirting does to you. You’re clearly miserable without each other.”  
“I’d forgotten how observant you are. You know, I think this is the longest conversation you and I have ever had with each other in 8 years? You are wise beyond your years, young Mr Riedel. We should probably get to work. The boss won’t be happy if we come back with nothing.”

Ollie smiles and picks his camera back up, Paul making a few notes as well and the two of them just sitting in comfortable silence as they work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends,
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been SO busy. I promise I will try and have this finished in the next month or so! Another update will come on Tuesday :) 
> 
> Hope you are all well and thank you in advance for your feedback <3


	10. Ich will dich nicht verlieren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.
> 
> Title translation: Don't want to lose you.

Riley parks the car in front of Zoran’s club, pushing her sunglasses from her eyes and onto the top of her head and laying her hand on Richard’s thigh. She strokes the warm skin under her hand with her fingertips, smiling softly at Richard as he lifts his eyes to meet hers.

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to stay in the car and let me handle it?”  
“Not a chance. The only reason Zoran’s boys didn’t touch you last time was because Paul and I were here and I’m not risking you getting hurt again. Your ribs have only just healed from last time you copped a beating, and for once this pretty face has no bruises on it. Let’s keep it that way please?”  
“Was worth a go. Come on then, lets get inside.”

Reaching into the backseat Riley grabs her jacket, pulling it and her gloves on as she gets out of the car and locks it, shoving the keys into her pocket. Richard winds his arm around her waist as she gets to his side, tucking his hand into the back pocket of her faded blue denim jeans.

“Is that the leather jacket my lov…Paul claims to have lost by any chance?”  
“Not my fault he forgot it in the backseat of my car.”

Riley giggles and Richard smiles at her but it doesn’t reach his eyes, her heart breaking a little for him and her determination to get him and Paul back together intensifying. Richard uses his free hand to push the door of the club open, Riley curtseying as he does in an attempt to make the man smile.

“Sorry, we’re clos……oh, it’s you two. What do you and the little whore want, Kruspe?”

Richard clenches his fist by his side and Riley turns, putting her hands on his chest and shaking her head. Riley takes the jacket off and ties it around her waist and just laughs and sends a dazzling fake smile at the asshole behind the bar, walking up to him and unsheathing her knife to dig it into his throat.

“If we wanted your opinion, we’d ask for it. Now, be a good little lackey and go and fetch your boss before I get bored and slit your fucking throat.”

She growls lowly, leaning back and putting her knife away as the man nods and hurries off. Riley reaches over the bar and grabs a bottle of scotch, handing it to Richard once she’s uncapped it. He offers it to her once he’s taken a swig of it but she just shakes her head, scrunching her nose up at the smell.

“Well, if it isn’t the biggest pain in my ass. Hello Ms Meyers.”

Riley turns slowly at the voice she hears behind her, not being quick enough to react before there’s a hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

“Let her go, Akerlund!”

She barely registers Richard’s voice over the rushing of white noise in her ears, focussing on a spot on the ceiling to try and stay conscious. Zoran stepped out from the shadows and forced Richard to his knees, Richard scowling at the man and his eyes darting between Riley and the gun in Zoran’s hand. The man wasn’t known for being threatening, just for hiring high spirited bartenders that had a tendency to cause trouble and Richard could see that the hand holding the gun was shaking pretty badly. Jonas Akerlund was 6 foot 2, with long, jet black hair and jet black eyes to match. He was Till’s biggest rival and the two had been trying to kill each other for years, a lot of foot soldiers dying in the war between them. Riley was determined not to be one of those and she closed her eyes, faking losing consciousness so Jonas dropped her to the floor. Once on the ground she took her chance, unsheathing her knife once again and taking a blind swing at him as he stepped over her body. Jonas grunted as the blade found purchase in his upper thigh and reached down to pull Riley back to her feet by her hair. Riley glared defiantly at the man as he backhanded her hard and spat blood in his face, grinning as blood poured from her mouth and down her chin.

“Spirited little fighter aren’t you, girl? I can see what Lindemann likes so much about you.”  
“Let me go and you’ll see just how spirited I actually am, you fucking coward.”

Jonas laughs in her face and drags Riley closer to the bar, bouncing her head off the wooden countertop and dropping her to the floor. Riley swears as her eyes water and her vision swims, swaying a little and trying to stay upright. Zoran stepped closer to Jonas and Riley and lowered his gun, but Richard was held in his position by his worry for Riley’s safety if he moved any closer.

“You…you said you weren’t going to hurt her. Just that…that you wanted to talk.”  
“Oh we’re going to talk alright, but sometimes a little violence…”

He slaps Riley across the face again and she rolls onto her back, looking up at Jonas and Zoran defiantly, spitting blood on both of their shoes.

“…is required.”  
“You’re a dead man, Zoran. I hope you know that.”

Riley growls and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, crawling over to Richard and finding refuge in his arms.

“I thought we were planning on keeping this pretty face bruise free?”  
“You say that like I had a choice in the matter. I think he broke my nose.”

They both help each other to stand, Riley wrapping her arm tightly around Richard’s waist to keep upright and putting herself protectively in front of him.

“You’re more than welcome to leave, Richard. I have no issue with you. It’s the little bitch I want.”  
“Like hell I’m leaving.”

Jonas watches Richard interestedly as he tries to be the protective over Riley while she is the one shielding him, but she uses the distraction to reach for the gun Richard has tucked into the back of his jeans. Riley waits until Zoran peeks out from behind Jonas’ shoulder before taking her shot, the bullet hitting him square between the eyes and the man in question hitting the ground with a solid thud.

“Hey Jonas?”

Riley smiles when he looks at her and she throws him the gun.

“Made you look.”  
“What are you smiling for? Now I have a gun, and you don’t.”

She and Richard share a look and Riley continues to giggle as the two of them turn back to face Jonas, Riley pulling her gun from inside her jacket.

“Correction, I still have a gun, and you have a murder weapon covered in your fingerprints and a dead body lying prone next to you.”  
“You little……”

Jonas raises the gun at them and Riley raises an eyebrow, flicking the safety off hers and aiming it at him.

“Don’t. You’re not fast enough to out shoot me and I’m a much better shot, Jonas.”  
“This isn’t over. You’re going to pay for my men whose blood is all over your hands, girl.”  
“It’s not like you’re innocent in all of this you bastard.”

Riley’s hand holding her gun is shaking and Richard runs his hand down her arm, gripping her wrist and encouraging her to put it down.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go.”

He says quietly in her ear, tugging on her shirt to try and encourage her to leave. She doesn’t put the gun down, breathing hard, wiping blood from her face again and glaring at Jonas.

“How much did you pay him, Jonas? How much did you pay the little fuck to betray us?”  
“Didn’t you hear him? I told him I wanted to talk to you, Riley, it didn’t cost me anything.”  
“Except your life you son of a bitch!”

Riley fires a shot off but misses Jonas by a few centimetres because Richard knocks herself off kilter and she glares at him, gritting her teeth as Jonas gets a shot off and it hits her in the upper arm. Richard grabs her around the waist and all but drags her out of the bar and to the car, running a hand through her hair and lifting her head so she’s looking him in the eye.

“Why don’t you ever fucking listen to me, huh? I told you we needed to get out of there.”  
“Getting me back to the Doc to get this bullet out of my arm now, lecturing me about my ability to do as I’m told later. Please Reesh?”

She hands Richard her car keys and tries to avoid the frustrated look on the man’s face, whimpering every time she has to move.

“What did you think was going to happen? Taking a shot at Akerlund like that? What was your plan, Riley?”  
“I don’t fucking know, okay?! I was more concerned with keeping us alive!”

Riley wildly gesticulates with one hand, reaching into the centre console for her cigarettes with the other. Richard glares at her and blindly smacks at her with his prosthetic hand, keeping his good hand firmly on the steering wheel to stay in control of the car.

“Keep pressure on that, idiot! You’re no good to any of us if you bleed out in the fucking car.”  
“You’re sexy when you’re mad you know.”

Richard huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, Riley biting her lip hard to keep her pained whimpers behind her teeth every time they go over a bump in the road and it jostles her arm.

“M’sorry. I just…I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted us to be okay and to get out of there. Jonas isn’t going to stop until he kills me and I didn’t want him to hurt you to get to me, so doing something crazy was the first thing I could think of.”  
“The whole ‘made you look’ plan was pretty clever. Tricking him into catching the gun and putting his fingerprints all over it. I was proud of you for that, the others will be too when we tell them.”  
“I’ll take full responsibility for this. It’s my fault and my fault alone I got shot.”

Riley can’t hold back the pained tears anymore and she cries silently for most of the trip back to the bar, Richard throwing worried glances her way the whole time and making sure that she doesn’t go into shock or pass out from the blood loss.

“Let’s get you inside and to the Doc, yeah?”

He turns to her when he gets no response.

“Riley?”

Nothing.

“Riley?! Shit.”

Richard jumps out of the car and picks the barely conscious Riley up, carrying her inside and barely keeping it together.

“Christoph! Doc!?”  
“What the fuck happened?!”

Doom and Flake come running at the sound of Richard’s panicked yells, the two of them sharing a worried look as Richard lays the unconscious woman on the sectional.

“Christoph, in the bathroom, gauze and bandages, then I need you to get a bottle of vodka from the bar and bring it back here.”

Richard raises an eyebrow at Flake’s request for vodka as Christoph does as he’s been asked.

“You really want to drink at a time like this?”  
“Not for me, to sterilise the wound. What happened, Richard? How long has she been unconscious? Did she take anything?”  
“No, she hasn’t had anything since her tea at breakfast this morning. Zoran is dead, Ri shot him. He sold us out to Akerlund and he attacked her. Told Riley that she was going to pay for the men of his that she’d killed so she killed Zoran and tossed the gun to Jonas. She had her gloves on when she picked up the gun so the only prints on it now are his. She took a shot at him and missed but his caught her in the arm. She…I…I tried to keep her conscious on the way back here and she seemed fine. I didn’t even realise that Riley wasn’t conscious until we pulled up. She…she’s going to be okay right?”

Doom lays his hand on Richard’s shoulder as he comes back in and passes everything to Flake, giving the smaller man a reassuring smile.

“She’s tough, she’ll be alright. I better call Oliver and tell him what’s happened and get him and Paul back here.”  
“Where’s Till?”  
“I’m here. Are you alright, Reesh?”

Richard nodded but then shook his head, Till hugging him gently and then encouraging him to sit down. He pours the man some vodka and puts it into his shaking hand, leaving his hand on Richard’s shoulder until he makes eye contact with him.

“I know you. Don’t do that, okay? It’s not your fault. Go splash some water on that pretty face and then get a bottle for Riley. She’ll want it when she wakes up.”  
“I’m not blaming myself. I just……I got angry and yelled at her. I don’t want that to be the last thing I say to……”  
“It won’t be. It’s just a combination of the blood loss and her not eating that’s made her pass out. She’ll be fine, Richard, I promise.”

Flake tells him firmly, not looking up from where he’s cleaning Riley’s arm with warm water and vodka. Doom sits by her head and starts playing with Riley’s hair, softly stroking her cheeks and jaw and humming something under his breath with his phone to his ear.

Ollie jumped when the phone in his hand started ringing and Paul chuckled, rolling his eyes as Ollie pouted at him.

“Hello Lover.”

Paul could hear Christoph laugh through the phone, taking a mouthful of his coffee and pulling a face as it’s gone cold.

“What do you…did you just…Riley’s been shot?! Is she okay………yeah, yeah we’re on our way. Okay……see you soon.”

By the time Ollie’s put his phone down Paul has already started the car, pulling out of the parking lot as fast as he can without drawing attention to themselves.

“Doom didn’t seem worried from what I could hear, Oliver. Did he say anything about Reesh? Is he alright?”  
“He didn’t say, just said that Riley had been shot and we needed to get back there as soon as we could.”

Paul nods but doesn’t say anything else, trying to hide how worried he is about Richard from Ollie and Ollie pretending that he isn’t worried sick about his hopefully soon to be fiancée.

Doom pocketed his phone after speaking with Ollie and turned his attention back to Riley as Flake pulled the bullet from her arm with a pair of tweezers, cleaning it with vodka and warm water, then taping gauze over the wound and wrapping a bandage around the site. Flake smiles softly at the pair before standing up and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands, returning with some painkillers that he hands to Doom.

“She’s lucky it wasn’t any deeper. Give her those when she wakes up, and then make sure she takes them every 4-6 hours if you don’t want to have to suffer through her bitching for the next few days.”

He chuckles as he takes them, petting Riley’s hair and brushing him thumb across her lips.

“I’m going to have to listen to her bitching whether I make her take painkillers or not, Doc. We all are! She hates feeling helpless or like people are pitying her and not being able to use her arm is going to do both.”  
“So you’re saying that suggesting a sling is a bad idea?”  
“Oh please do! If only so I can see the look on her face.”

Flake laughs and rolls his eyes, getting up to go and get the sling out of the cabinet in the bathroom, knowing that Riley is going to need it. He hands the sling to Doom and then nudges Till out of the way so he can look Richard over and make sure he’s alright.

“What are you fussing over me for? I’m fine.”  
“You’re in shock, Richard. Just try to takes a few deep breaths and drink some more water, okay? Riley is going to be fine, the bullet is out of her arm and she’s going to make a full recovery. Aside from all of us having to listen to her bitch for the next couple of days.”  
“We’re never going to hear the end of it.”

Richard laughed softly and smiled, running his hand through his hair and watching Doom watching Riley.

“Doom I……”  
“Thought I…I told you not to blame…blame yourself, pretty boy.”  
“Hi Baby, how’re you feeling?”

Doom helps Riley to sit up and passes her a couple of the painkillers, Richard handing her the bottle of water.

“Like I got shot, and then someone dug it out with some tweezers.”  
“Sorry, that was a stupid question.”  
“It wasn’t. I’m in pain, and irritable. I’m alright, just tired and feeling a little bit gross. Richard, sweetheart, I’m fine, and I told you not to blame yourself and that it was my fault.”

Riley hugged her arm across her stomach and leant over the sectional to kiss Richard on the cheek. Richard cupped her cheek and rested their heads together and kissing her nose.

“I know what you said, honey, but I still feel guilty about it.”  
“Stop that.”

She smacks him softly on top of the head and giggles, raising an eyebrow and then leaning back against Doom. Doom kissed her temple and wrapped his arms protectively around her, being careful to avoid jostling her injured arm. They sit in silence for several minutes until the door bursts open and Paul hits Richard roughly in the solar plexus and makes him wince.

“Woah, hey, I’m okay, Paul. It’s Riley that’s hurt, not me.”  
“I just…I was worried that you were hurt and I realised how stupid our fight was and how much I love you because I thought I was going to lose you.”  
“You’re never going to lose me, baby, I love you too.”

Richard and Paul start heavily making out and Doom and Riley can’t help but laugh at them, Riley smiling at Ollie over the back of the sectional.

“Hey sweetheart, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, baby. It’s just a flesh-wound and I’m going to be fine.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. I uh…I um…I wanted to…”

Ollie walks around the sectional and drops to a knee in front of Riley, Paul nudging Richard so he could see what was happening. Riley’s mouth dropped open as Ollie presents the ring to her, biting her lip and relaxing into the hand Doom still has on her hip.

“I love you, Riley, and I…I don’t want to lose you, ever. Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe is that a cliff-hanger? Kind of? Sorry :P Predictions?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I had a lot of fun writing it! Next update (HOPEFULLY) will be Saturday xoxo


	11. Ja oder Nein?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Riley say 'yes' or 'no'? What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, to my Mym, I adore you and everything you do for me <3

The longer Riley sat silently watching him with her mouth open, the more anxious Ollie got.

“Ollie…I…I don’t know what to say.”  
“There’s never going to be anyone else that I love as much as I love you. Nobody else I could imagine doing this with.”  
“I…I love you too. Yes. Ollie…I…yes.”

Ollie smiled widely and slipped the ring onto Riley’s finger, crushing her to his chest and standing up with his girl in his arms. Riley yelped and giggled as she was picked up and kissed, smiling up at Ollie as he put her down. She turned around to hug Doom but he wasn’t there, not really having the chance to register that he was gone before she was being hugged tightly by Till.

“Congratulations sweetheart, you have no idea how happy this makes me. I hope you don’t mind me saying but, I feel like a proud father right now.”  
“Oh Till! Of course I don’t mind you saying so. You are my family. Always. We make it to the alter and you better be the one walking me down the aisle.”  
“Anything for you my girl.”

Till kisses Riley on the cheek which she returns, wincing a little as she gets a twinge in her arm from the hug. Till goes over to congratulate Ollie, Flake joining them and the three of them chatting animatedly.

“Show me, show me, show me, show me.”

Rolling her eyes Riley sticks her hand out so Richard can fawn over the engagement ring, not missing that he and Paul are holding hands and smiling at the shorter man.

“Don’t you want to see it?”  
“He showed it to me earlier, told him that you’d love it.”  
“Ollie showed you my engagement ring before me? Well now that’s just rude. You guys talked it out then?”

She gestures towards their joined hands and Paul grins a little sheepishly, Richard kissing him on the cheek and then kissing Riley’s forehead.

“I never realised that your boy had such good taste. This is beautiful, and very you.”  
“There’s a lot that Ollie hides behind that strong, silent type, 6 foot 8, persona. He also has the advantage of knowing me for over 10 years. I actually tried to steal something like this just before we joined you guys. I nearly got arrested.”  
“I think he just knows you, love.”

Riley smiles softly and relaxes into Ollie’s arms when he comes to stand behind her, cradling the wrist of her injured arm so she can’t move it as much.

“Don’t suppose you’ve seen our lover have you?”

He kisses the back of Riley’s head and she smirks at his question, turning in his arms and wrapping her uninjured arm around his neck. She cups his jaw and gently strokes the stubble starting to grow on his cheek, standing on her toes to press their lips together.

“I was wondering the same. Maybe outside? I’ll go…”  
“No it’s alright I’ll go. You need to rest. Keep an eye on her you two please?”

Riley pouts as she gets trapped in a hug in both Paul and Richard’s arms, raising an eyebrow at her fiancée and shaking her head a little. Ollie kisses her with a smile and then heads outside to go and talk to Doom, hip-checking the other man closer to the wall he’s leant against smoking.

“Our girl and I were looking for you.”  
“Didn’t want to be in the way. I’m happy for you two, and proud of you.”  
“Why would you be in the way, Christoph? The ring on Riley’s finger doesn’t change the way either of us feel about you. I……I love you, just as much as I love her. We will always want you to be a part of us. The things that you do to me? She won’t or can’t do, and the relationship that the two of you have? I could never compete with that, and I don’t want to. Paul asked me earlier if I’d told you I was planning on asking Riley to marry me, and I told him no for these same reasons.”

Doom raises an eyebrow at Ollie but smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger man’s cheek and then his lips.

“Is this why nothing ever gets done when the two of you are together?”

They jolt apart at the sound of Flake’s voice, Ollie blushing a little and Doom rolling his eyes at the interruption.

“Sorry to interrupt but Till wants to talk to everyone.”  
“Impeccable timing from our leader as always.”

Ollie chuckles then heads back inside, leading Doom by the hand back to Riley and the others.

“Where’d you disappear to?”  
“Tell you later.”

Till clears his throat to get everyone’s attention and Doom moves away from Ollie and Riley so that everyone is in a semi-circle around them. Flake re-appears out of nowhere with a bottle of fancy champagne from the bar and a handful of glasses, setting everything down on the table in front of the sectional.

“A toast, to the youngest members of our family on finally…”

Ollie blushes a little and Till chuckles before continuing.

“…announcing their engagement. I’m as proud of the two of you today as I was the day our girl seduced me, broke Richard’s nose, and the two of you agreed to join us. I love you both very much, you as if you were my own, and nothing will make me happier than the two of you allowing me to throw you an engagement party…”  
“Till we…”  
“Hush, I wasn’t really asking you, sweetheart. Now before I start getting all gushy and teary-eyed. Because there is a better time and place for that. To Ollie & Riley.”

A chorus of ‘To Oliver & Riley’ rings out around the room and the two young lovers embrace and kiss passionately. Flake opening the champagne and pouring everyone a glass, handing them out to everyone. Clearing his throat to get Ollie and Riley’s attention, Flake hands them both a glass while they’re both wrapped up in each other and not paying attention to him, chuckling softly and walking away.

“I love you, my little pyromaniac.”  
“I love you too, my gentle giant.”

Paul watches Christoph as he watches Ollie and Riley, raising an eyebrow at him and shaking his head.

“I thought Ollie told you that you had nothing to worry about?”  
“Huh?”

Christoph mumbles unintelligently and shakes his head, Paul laughing a little and moving to stand next him.

“The way you’re staring at them like you’re going to lose them. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that girl is hopelessly in love with you. She’s not going anywhere.”  
“I know that. But……I don’t want to come between those two.”  
“It’s a little bit late for that, Doom. You came in between them when you started screwing them both, regardless of whether or not you wanted it. I know that was never your intention to get between them, but things changed after that happened. Riley has always been in love with Oliver, that was obvious from the day the two of them stepped through the doors of this club. Then you came along…the way Riley started looking at you. How long did it take you to realise that she was in love with you? It took us……”

Paul gestures to Richard and smiles when the man comes to join him, winding an arm around his waist.

“……all of about 6 seconds to work it out. We were definitely a little cut up about it at first, but it was pretty obvious that she wanted you, and it took her a whole 4 seconds to convince you to go to bed with her. Ollie clearly is okay with it, especially since the two of you are sleeping together as well, and he didn’t think he needed to tell you he was going to propose because he knows it doesn’t change anything. You’re not going to lose them. Either of them.”  
“Thank you. You don’t have to go out of your way to make me feel better, so I appreciate that.”  
“I didn’t do it just for you. Riley deserves to be happy too, and if you aren’t happy then she isn’t.”

Doom gives Paul a half smile and then heads over to join Ollie and Riley, tucking his girl under his arm and kissing Ollie’s cheek.

“You worry too much. Has anyone ever told you that?”  
“What makes you think I’m worrying, baby?”  
“Aside from the fact I know you? Paul has that look on his face that he gets when he’s got the satisfaction of dispersing knowledge people forget he has. He’s being a show-off. We…”

Riley winks at Ollie and puts her drink down, turn so she can wind her arms around Doom’s neck and press their lips together.

“…we were thinking about getting out of here, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us.”  
“You really think that Till is going to let the two of you slip away that easily?”  
“I’m letting Till throw us some ridiculous party right in the middle of us planning a massive heist. He can deal. Are you coming or not?”

Ollie takes Riley’s hand and starts heading toward the door, the two of them throwing glances over their shoulders at Doom to see if he’s following. Richard watches them leave and makes sure that Till is occupied and can’t stop them, Riley winking and blowing a kiss at him when she realises what he’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking by me while I take extended breaks you guys <3 
> 
> 4, maybe 5, chapters to go!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy kinky sexy times, please feel free to go and read my other one shot series ;) 
> 
> I also live for kudos and comments. They give me life.


End file.
